Fatherhood
by Mad Jaqi
Summary: Charles loves his boys honestly but when the family starts expanding how will he stay on top of things? Can he keep everyone together or lose himself within the new amounts chaos. EDIT 10/10/10: The proper ending is now up. SO SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

Sup? Nothing much to say but this is my first Dethklok story and that I hope you enjoy.

Brutal Prologue

"Hey Charlie! You ask'd to see me, eh?" Pickles poked his head into Charles office, wiping sweat of his forehead. Charles nodded and continued writing something up on his desk, telling Pickles to hold on for a few minutes. After a few moment he finally looked up at Pickles and handed him a couple of papers. Pickles took a look at them and swore under his breath slightly.

Charles raised an eye brow at him and seen the Klokateer guarding the door out at his the redheads silent plea. "Child Support Pickles?" Pickles nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Is she-" "Yea their mines Charles! I was there throughout it all man. I explained to her that I couldn't be there but offered to send money in exchange for updates and stuff, you know, like, pictures, photos, letters."

Charles nodded and sighed. "Why didn't you discuss this with me when we started? Instead of sneaking around? If I hadn't called you here I would've just stopped all payments without your consent." Pickles shrugged and glanced out the window and the unusual clear day. "So why did you call me up here?"

Ofdensen rubbed the bridge of his nose and handed Pickles a pamphlet. "Another rehab- oh. Geeze dood lay it on me at once why don't you?" The pamphlet was an obituary with a picture of a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by flowers "In Loving Memory: Karen Marshall 1975 – 2000. Aw Charlie, you didn't have to do this- wait, who the hell has my kids?! I swear if it's my parents I'll fucking kill them." Charles typed something into his computer and shook his head.

"Worse, it's your brother Seth. You can go claim them any time until a week after the funeral, which is tomorrow. I have taken the liberty of having a suit made for you and reserving a hotel room in Tomahawk. Or would you rather stay in Merrill where the funeral in being held?" Pickles said Merrill without hesitation and Charles made the necessary changes. "Do you mind if Toki and Skwisgaar accompany yourself and I? Nathan and Murderface are attending a press conference in Vienna and will be there until the following week."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I dun care. Those guys aren't that bad, a hell of lot smarter than we give them credit for too. I'll go tell them now so they can pack." Charles nodded and when Pickles left the Klokateer stationed outside the door came back in only to be dismissed by Charles again. He opened a locked drawer on his desk and took out a small photograph sighing.

Brutal

_/n/ How long is pickles is going to be gone? We have twenty more reps to go through/n/_

**/s/ Pickles will be back when Ofdensen tells him whatever he has to tell him and what are you going on about twenty more reps? We have been exercising all damn day Toki! /s/**

_/n/ No we have not! Don't be such a sissy, you're the one always complaining on how you keep getting fatter and fatter…/n/_

**/s/ Oh no no no no no! Don't you put this on me! Pickles started it, I just commented on it, and you turned it into this giant thing. The fat is gone Toki. Can we can stop exercising! /s/**

_/n/ Says you! The minute you stop is the second you get fatter! So I'm the bad guy who want to keep his friends healthy? Is that it? FINE! /n/_

Pickles walked into the living room to see Skwisgaar at each other's throat, shouting, in their respective languages at each other. "Guys, Me and Charlie are taking a trip to Wisconsin and you in or what? We're leaving in a couple of minutes and yea, you know." Toki happily jumped up and nodded profusely. "Waits a minutes, why is you and Ofdensen takings a trip to Wisconsin?" Pickles was going to answer when Toki glared at him. "Whys must you just not go along with it Skwisgaar? Must you always look gift pony in the mouths?"

"It's gift horse dood and just be packed and out by the Dethchopper in ten."

Toki dragger Skwisgaar up to their floor to get themselves packed while Pickles did the same. 'Clothes: check. Toiletries: check. Booze: check. Weed: check. Charlie can take care of the rest.' Pickles looked around his room and noticed that a Klokateer came in and cleaned it up again as it looked as it did when he first came to Mordhaus, clean with new furniture and linen. Pickles tossed his suitcase to a waiting Klokateer and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He looked at a photograph on the floor in front of him.

Karen stood staring back at him holding a little curly redhead with green eyes and a young toddler with blond hair and what appeared to be amber eyes. Turning it over she had wrote 'To daddy with love from his girls Karen, Samantha, and Allison; miss you!' A knock at his door broke him out his trance. "It's open, man." Ofdensen poked his head in and asked Pickles if he packed a winter coat.

"You do know that it's winter in Wisconsin right about now don't you?" Pickles sighed and got up to rummage through his closet when Charles tossed a brand new winter coat at him. Pickles tossed a half-smile at Charles and tugged on the coat. Charles walked over and picked up the photograph gazing at it. "Is this them?" He read the note on the back and handed it back to him, Pickles placed it in one of the coats numerous inside pockets.

"Samantha stopped calling me daddy after she heard Karen call me Pick-Pick.-" A slight sniggering was heard from the other side of the door, Charles opened it and Skwisgaar fell onto the floor sniggering; Toki over him shaking his head. "Sorries Pickles…" Pickles waved off Toki's apology and watched Skwisgaar render his laughter under control. "Are you done yet Skwisgaar? Are you? Because I have to go get my kids, Yea' I got kids whoop-de-fucking-do"

Skwisgaar sat up and wiped the remaining tears from eyes. "No, you misunderstood my laughing. I'm not laughing at the fact you have kiddies. I is laughing at that what is being so secretive about it. I have kiddies of my own. Twins back in Sweden. They live with their mother; she's is Norwegian, don't ask me what I was thinking." Toki shoved Skwisgaar and joined everyone in thinking.

"Did you just say you have twin children Skwisgaar?" Charles looked down right annoyed while Pickles just stared. "Is you having hearing problems now Ofdensen? Yes a boy and girls. Mother never told me their names but they is mine, I made sure of that." Ofdensen cut his eyes at Skwisgaar who only shrugged. "Shouldn't we bes goings to Wisconsins now?"

They made their way to the Dethchopper in silence as the tension between Ofdensen and Skwisgaar was unbearable to the point where Pickles dragged Toki away saying they're going to check out the Chopper.

The Dethchopper was a new one designed by Charles himself with Nathan and Pickles. It was actually a replica of their living room with rooms aboard it pertaining to their individual rooms at Mordhaus. Toki and Pickles stood waiting on the platform for Charles and Skwisgaar to show up.

"What ams they names Pickles?" "Huh-what? Oh, the eldest one is Samantha and they younger one is Allison. Do you have any kids we should know about Toki, heh?" Toki shook his head rapidly but showed a picture of two light haired blond twins with pale blue eyes like his own. "These is Skwisgaar twins the one with pigtails is Freya, the one without is Freyr. They should be about two now." Pickles took the photo from Toki who was tugging on a fur lined vest and lumberjack hat with fur balls on the end of the ties. "Why do you have a picture of Skwisgaar kids Toki?" Toki tossed Pickles a hat and took the picture from him. "To remind him that he does has familys that cares abouts him. Skwis is complicated, he acts like a dildo but he cares about somethings."

Skwisgaar stormed up to the helipad in a vest like Toki's only with white fur instead of brown on both his vest and hat. Charles followed him looking smug and in a black wool coat and scarf. "Ready boys? Good lets go if we want to get there by nightfall. Toki the picture if you please? We shall be checking up on Skwisgaar twins after we pick up Pickles daughters from his parents house." Pickles and the two guitarist nodded and boarded the plane.

"Hey Charlies?" Ofdensen looked up from the business section of the New York Times and put his glass of Brandy aside. "Yes Toki?" "Do you have any kiddies?" Skwisgaar and Pickles looked up from their game of Scrabble awaiting the answer. "Toki has a point Charlie. Your always staring at this photo too. See now I'm curious! Thanks a lot Toki!" "Yes! Thanks Toki! Now wes is curious!" Toki put his hands up in mock surrender. All eyes were on Ofdensen as he picked his paper back up after muttering a quick "No."

_/n/"Come on Charlie!"/n/_

"Charles!"

**/s/"Lying bastard!"/s/**

Charles poured himself another glass of brandy and continued reading his paper. After a couple of hours he was down to his wits end with the three and was ready to toss them off the chopper. "If I answer your question will you be quiet and leave me alone?"

The three nodded and ceased all of their pleading and whining; Swedish complaints from Skwisgaar.

"I'm only saying this once and it must never be utter again by any of you; do you understand me?"

_/n/"Of course!"/n/_

"Yea Charlie man."

**/s/"Just tell us already!"/s/**

"Very well. I have one son. His name is Alexander. He will be turning five in a couple of months. He lives with my ex-wife in the house I brought them before I met you guys. That's it. You boys will never see him unless, somehow, she dies and he is returned to my custody. Now let me read my paper in piece, thank you."

Pickles started the game up again and nothing more was said between him, Skwisgaar and Charles. Toki, on the other hand, was clutching his Deddybear in his hands staring out the window. Charles noticed and looked up at Toki. "Toki?" Toki nodded and tilted his head back to look at his manager next to him. "You okay?" Toki nodded and after a minute shrugged. "It's just nothings really. Just tired Charlies."

Before Charles could ask if he wanted to head to his room he felt Toki slump against him. "Great…" Skwisgaar nudged Pickles before he picked a new letter and pointed him in the direction of Charles and Toki. "Dude, get a load of them twos." Pickles snickered and snuck a quick picture of them on his camera. "Gotta send this to Nate and Murderface man. Hey! I'm picking the letter!" Skwisgaar hit the board and got a head start on the drummer who scowled at him and bumped him causing him to lose focus.

Half way through the flight Pickles and Skwisgaar stopped playing and went to sit by Charles and a now up Toki munching on candy. "So Charlie, now I know you said never to bring it up again but why don't you just take your son back from your ex-wife? You seemed more qualified to us, well me anyhow."

Charles sighed and finally put his paper aside. "At the time the band was just starting out and we we're always touring. She didn't care too much for me not being at home, so we divorced." Pickles and Skwisgaar scoffed. "You should totally go and get little Alex back Charlie! And he and Samantha is the same age so they would be somebody for him to play with and stuff." Skwisgaar nodded. "I agree with Pickles. The snow monkeys can too." Toki glared at Skwisgaar in his choice of nicknames from his twins.

"Theys is not monkey's Skwisgaar! They is really sweet!" Skwisgaar stopped strumming his guitar and cut his eyes at Toki. "If you loves thems so much Toki why don't you keep them? Save me moneys and headaches." Toki put his Deddybear aside and muttered something low in Norwegian to so only Skwisgaar could hear. It had the desired effect as Skwisgaar missed a note in whatever he was fingering. Pickles stared in horror at what Skwisgaar just did and found himself being nudged away by Charles onto the other side of the chopper.

"Excuse me Toki?" Toki muttered again, only a bit louder. Skwisgaar forcibly put his guitar aside and rounded on Toki. Shouting things at him in a flurry of Swedish and English that Toki just took in stride, only looking up when Skwisgaar paused to think of something else to yell at him.

"Is you quites finished yet? You is givings me headache." Skwisgaar stormed off to the other side if the chopper and stared out the window at the mountains and the snow clouds that covered their peaks. Pickles glanced at Charles who raised an eyebrow in response to his question. 'Well ask!' Pickles mouthed and pouted when Charles turned his head.

"Uh,Toki? What was that all about man?" Toki looked up from his Deddybear and cut his icy blues at Skwisgaar. "I calls him a no good coward. I mean sure you send things for them, you provide in a sense for them but to never have met them? I've met his kids more time than him, I've talk to them more than he has, and probably cares a lot more than he does too!" Toki yelled the last part loud so Skwisgaar could hear him across the room. Charles dragged pickles out of the way as Skwisgaar charged at Toki who just looked at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"No yous don't Toki! No yous don't! I do cares about my kids and that's why I stays away from them! They is having a betters life than what I could gives them, a way betters life. They is with their mother and she care enough for the both of us."

"Sveti is dead Skwis."

Skwisgaar stared at Toki with a mixture of hate and both curiosity. He backed away a couple of steps and Pickles sat him in a chair. "Whats do you mean that Sveti ist dead?"

Toki took a letter out of his pocket and after a moment's hesitation handed it to Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar read the note with trembling hands and tossed it back at Toki angrily. "You probably just wrote-" "Look at the date on it Skwisgaar. This was written almost a year ago. Toki, you mean you have been handling all of Skwisgaar's personal business? This whole time?"

Toki nodded at Charles. "All of Skwis paperwork goes to me first so I cans translate it. Misa writes it down and then it goes to you. Don't worry, Misa is good. She does all of me and Skis paperswork." Toki twisted open a beer bottle and downed half of it before continuing.

"Skwis, Stevi is gone. The twins is with their aunt and she doesn't want them. They want you. Do you know what is is like to try to tell them that you can't take them because only you can? They wants to meet you and your goings to do it and like it." Skwisgaar sulked and mumbled something in agreement to what Toki was saying.

The flight went on as planned with the only complains from Pickles about turbulence. The Dethchopper had landed in an open field where a black SUV was waiting to take them to their hotel. Charles and Pickles sat in the front with Charles driving, Toki and Skwisgaar in the back. Pickles and Charles were eyeing the white fluff that fell with distrust.

"You know, this is a lot of snow for so early in the season. Normally its only a foot or so." Pickles commented offhandedly. Both of the guitarist scoffed at the snow. "In Scandinavia, this is nothings. On the day the twins was born, the snow was coving the window and the chimaney had iced over. No heat, no lights, not evens running waters. Ask Toki, he was there."

Pickles let out a low whistle and shook his head. "That is brutal my friend, especially on the mother. Karen had Samantha in the middle of July in Texas during a heat wave. We were visiting her brother in Dallas and halfway outta there she goes into labor. Not cool, but we made do with it. Her sisters a nurse ya know?. Wait, How you and Toki known each other man?"

Skwisgaar shrugged and looked at Toki. "Wes met at a concert both saying we could school those sucky ass guitarist. Which we did backstage by the way." The two high fived and Toki continued. "I introduced him to Sveti and they hit it off. Me and Sveti had Skwis over for dinner and holidays a lot because it was probably the only time Skwis ate real foods. Soon Sveti and Skwis got togethers and poofs there were the twins. After that me and Skwis meet you and Pickles and was in Dethklok. It all happened very fast."

Charles glanced at them then turned back to the road. Pickles nudged Charles and he swatted him away. "No, there is no fantastic story. He was born in the hospital on a normal, nice day in June. Nothing out of the ordinary, so stop giving me that look Pickles." Pickles pretended to look offended at Charles and ceased poking him. "Just saying Charlie. If you weren't a jack-of-all-trades you could pass for a regular jackoff. Do you even have any days off? Hell, free time at all?"

"Yes I do Pickles and what I do during that time is not to your concern. I can take care of myself." Pickles muttered something that only Toki could hear and they both laughed. Charles caught Toki whispering something to Skwisgaar and soon all the musicians were laughing at his expense.

It was almost midnight when Charles pulled into the hotel in Merrill. He had the Klokateer's handle their luggage and noticed that only Toki was left in the truck. Fast asleep, clutching his Deddybear, and curled into a ball on the seat. Pickles unbuckled him and handed him to Skwisgaar without hesitation.

"I would carry him myself dood but, he's taller and heavier than me. Plus he keeps mumbling this gibberish. See if you can make it out when we get upstairs." Skwisgaar nodded and carried Toki like one would a child to the elevator Charles was holding for them.

They had booked the whole top floor for the week, Charles saying that Nathan and Murderface would be joining them tomorrow for the funeral.

"It's only fair Charlie. Nathan and Murderface know Karen and her whole family from when we invited them to the family reunion two years ago. So I called them and they did the interview or whatever thing early. No harm and I'm sure Karen's mother would love seeing Murderface again. They're both crazy man."

Pickles pleaded to Charles to let their missing bandmates attended the funeral until he relented, earning him a loud whoop that echoed though the empty floor. The Klokateer in front of them swiped them into the room and started to put their bags in. "Thanks Mark."

The hooded Klokateer nodded at Charles and closed the door. After locking it he finally removed his hood and a sweaty mop of blue rinsed black hair fell out onto his blue eyes. He smiled at Charles and proceeded to unpack their suits for tomorrow.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Pickles whispered at Skwisgaar. The blond Swede shrugged and laid Toki on the bed closest to the window and proceeded to wake him up.

Mark was young, according to his looks in Pickles book. Not much older than nineteen, twenty was the most. He didn't fawn over them as did most of the Klokateers did. He didn't look at them in reverence or admiration. Occasionally he looked up at Charles, as in conformation to if he was doing his job right.

He ironed their suits to perfection and got Toki into his pajamas without a fuss or with much goading. Mark fixed Charles brandy to his liking and got Pickles and Skwisgaar their respective drinks of choice. Charles watched him with a critical eye and nodded to him.

"Your done for now Markel. Sit, have a drink. How is your Aunt doing?" Markel, or Mark as he preferred, smiled at Charles and caught the beer a uncertain Pickles tossed his way. "Aunt Isabella is doing well…er,-" Charles nodded and he looked at ease. "Uncle Charles. Alex asks of you as always, never fails to catch any interview with you in it. He sends his thanks for his birthday gift. Grandfather-"

"Enough. That was informative. Anything on Nate and Murderface's flight?" Mark looked at his uncle strangely. "Their in the other room fast asleep. They been here before the snow storm started. You don't hear- oh never mind. Grandma says hi and Aunt Isabella wants you to call. I'm going to take a shower and do some work. Bye Uncle Charles, Pickles, Skwisgaar."

Pickles waited until Mark left to shake his bottle at Charles. "Spying on your ex-wife, eh? I see…" Skwisgaar was trying to wrap his head around Mark though. "Your nephews is a Klokateer? You has a nephew?" Pickles and Skwisgaar pestered Charles until he spilled.

Charles muttered into his brandy balloon and downed it, loosening his trademark red tie while doing so. "I raised him since my sister died during childbirth when I was in high school. I didn't go out. I didn't date. All four of my high school years was devoted to raising my nephew and maintaining my top grades. Moved out, started college; had him in headstart, graduated with honors, and the rest is history. He is, is a sense, my first son just as much as Alexander is."

"Why isn't he with your ex? Why a Klokateer?"

"I hate Isabella."

Pickles and Skwisgaar looked up and saw Mark cleaned up. His hair was slicked back in a manner known to his uncle and had a coldness in his eyes that wasn't there before. "Meet Marq. My youngest nephew. You'll get used to them, I've assigned to watch over your kids when they come to Mordhuse."

Marq, or Marquis, had natural streaks of brown in his blond hair and his eyes were the same color of Toki's. he was young, sixteen was pushing it though. "Mark loves his beloved 'Auntie Iszi'. He cannot see her for the cruel and demanding bitch she is. I would rather take my own life that live with her."

Marq had a slight French accent to his voice and cruelty in his tone that made his uncle proud yet disappointed on the inside. "Markel is our grandfather biggest disappointment. He is soft and weak, like a child. Smart but is not putting it to use as he should. Our little black sheep, just like Uncle Charles. But, who I'm I to judge? I love your music as much as he does." Marq smiled as Charles large hand rested on his head and ruffled it.

"I think Charlie's trying to tell you don't grow up to quick champ." Marq smirked at Pickles and tossed his hair up striking a pin up pose. "I wouldn't if I could." Marq slid down to floor in front of his uncle and grinned up at Charles causing his to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Is that a tattoo on your neck young man?" Marq shrugged and stuck his tongue out at him. "And if it is? You must live for the moment and what is done is done." Charles glared at him over his glasses and Pickles quickly went to his defence.

"He's a kid Charlie. He's only going to learn though experience and what better way to get that is by self-destruction? We all have a couple of tattoo's- well me and Skwisgaar don't. I just don't like the idea of a needle stabbing me for a extended period of time."

"Ya, I just never got arounds to it. Let him lives his life Ofdensen. Don't bes a robot!" Pickles and Skwisgaar started making comparisons between their manager and those of robotic descent until Marq was laughing at his own uncle's expense.

"Bed. All of you. Now. We rise at six sharp. If you wake up fully dressed in the car with a granola bar in your hand that means you didn't move fast enough for my taste. You too Marq. Tell your cousin the same. You both will be getting up at five with me. Dismissed."

Charles dragged his pouting nephew out the door after allowing him to exchange numbers with Pickles and Skwisgaar. "Charlie has some cool nephews ya know? Didn't figure them to be Klokateers man. Too..uh, too sweet. Yeah." Pickles whispered to Skwisgaar who just nodded. "They seems nice. Respectibles, polite, good head on shoulders. Do you think he will actually follow though with threat?"

"Oh yeah, he would. Not the first times he done it to us. Well night Skwisgaar."

"Nights Pickles."

Brutal

Next chapter is the funeral and the meeting of their kids. Drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Back again, this time with thanks. I would like to thank dragonfire718 and Blessed by the Angel of Death; they were very nice and supportive. Enjoy! Mad Jaqi out~

Hate

Toki woke up in the dark and looked around trying to place where he was until he remembered he was in a hotel in Pickles home state. He stumbled out of the large comfortable bed and ambled over to the window noticing that the sky was dark with snow clouds. He sleepily watched the snow fall and sat in the seat of the bay window. He felt something wrap around him and saw a mess of blue rinsed hair.

"Mark? Wha..Whats ams you doings?" Mark smiled and sat across from Toki, their toes touching, and wrapped up in the other end of the blanket. They sat and looked out at the falling snow that had covered the grounds in quiet reverence. Mark leaned forwards on his knees and stared Toki straight in the eyes. Toki reached over and brushed his hair out of his face smirking.

_/n/ Silly. /n/_

"I remember when Uncle Charlie first let me play in the snow. I was four, we was back home, in New York. He took me to go sledding in Central Park with Aunt Madeline. He put me on the sleigh in front my aunt and he sat on the back and down we went! It was so cool. Aunt Maddie showed me how to make a snowman and Uncle Charlie started teaching me how to ice skate. We walked; well Uncle Charlie carried me, to Rockefeller Center to see the big tree. He and Aunt Maddie had put one of the best moments in my life.

We caught the D train and then the Q to go back home in Park Slope. After that we went to Prospect Park for the rest of the winter. He was always working hard to give the best to me and my Aunt. We were his only family, she tried to do right by him and Grandfather at the same time, but in the end Grandfather took her from us.

Uncle Charlie wasn't the same after that. He strove to become stronger, more powerful in a better sense. We never got the chance to go back to Central park after that. That was the last time I got to play in the snow."

Mark pulled his hair to the side as he looked out of the window and felt a large hand on his shoulder. Toki patted him and frowned. "His love fors you droves him to it Markel. He didn't want another one taken away from hims probably." Markel looked at his slightly older friend with admiration before silently chuckling. "Who did you do to get like that?" The two shared a smile before a soft knocking at the door interrupted them. Markel looked at his watch and sighed. "Five am, time to go. I have to go wake up Nate and Murderface, yuck." Toki laughed at the face Markel pulled before slipping pass Pickles and Skwisgaar and out the door.

Toki slipped back into the bed he was sharing with Skwisgaar and tried to concentrate on the shallow breathing of Pickles a few feet over. He felt the bed shift and froze, as he was soon face to face with the Swede's blue eyes.

**/s/ Quite the good friend with Ofdensen's nephew aren't you?" /s/**

_/n/ What? Yes, Markel and I are quite good friends. When I came here, he was the only one who would talk to me beside Pickles. /n/_

**/s/ What are you talking about? We talked- /s/**

_/n/ No, you translated for me, that was it. We still don't talk. We argue, sometimes we even get loud as Pickles would say. /n/_

Skwisgaar sat up and glared angrily at Toki. He wrapped the sheet around his lower half while pushing his wavy blond hair out of his face so he could see Toki better.

**/s/ NO NO Don't go there Toki! We get along fine- well we get along well enough- we /s/ **he stuttered before Toki cut him off.

_/n/ No Skwis, we don't. Your always belittling me or just being plain mean. You don't give advice like Pickles and Markel. You don't help me try and figure out the guitar lines YOU write. You don't stick up for me, you don't take my side, you just sit there and finger your guitar; just like you're doing now! /n/_

Skwisgaar looked down at his fingers and saw that they were indeed going through the motions of a random scale. He sat his guitar to the side and stilled his fingers. He rolled his eyes heavenward and mumbled to himself. Skwisgaar realized he didn't have an explanation of his actions to Toki, who sat looking at him expectantly.

"You don't even know why you act the way you do, do you?" the two turned around to see Mark and Marq standing in the doorway in front of Charles. All three of them had on black three-piece suits with red ties; blue for Mark, and all holding heavy black wool coats. Nathan was standing behind them.

Marq was leaning on Nathan who was struggling with his tie and trying not to let him fall at the same time. "Uh, hey, yeah, get ready will you? I mean show some respect for the dead man. Karen, damn Karen is only going to have one funeral. So, get up man. Oh hey, you two get ready too." He said, finally noticing his two guitarist, "If we going, your going too so get ready." Nathan finally found a way to prop Marq up while letting him adjust his tie.

Charles was already standing over Pickles who was still snoring away. "Well, we tried. Grab him Markel, we're meeting in the truck in a quarter. Nate if you could just grab Marq..." "Yeah I got him." Charles nodded and made a quick motion at Mark who snapped to attention. "You. We will talk later, resolve this problem now." Mark pouted and nodded an affirmative to his uncle.

He waited until Charles left to nudge Pickles until he rolled out of the bed. Mark hopped on the bed, planting his black Timberland's firmly on the bed looking over the edge at him. "Wakey wakey, it's time for mass." Mark bounced a bit on the bed to test the mattress and back flipped off. Toki and Skwisgaar watched as he walked around the bed to Pickles who was looking around blearily at his surroundings. Skwisgaar caught Mark's wink and let Toki drag him off to get dressed.

"I said get yo ass up drummer boy!" He shouted at Pickles who jumped up and looked more awake. "Mark? Whay the hell are you doin' kid? Your gahna give me ah heart attack." He let Pickles ruffle his hair and pushed him toward the other bathroom. "Your suit is hanging up and we leave in seven minutes." Pickles stifled a yarn behind his hand and shuffled into the bathroom. Mark looked around the room before running a hand through his hair, messing it up. He felt a hand smooth it back into place, when he looked up he saw Toki shrug into his crisp black button down.

"If yous messes it up Charlies will be mad at yous."

He nodded and watched Toki get dressed with mild interest. Toki felt eyes on him but steadily ignored it. He finished buttoning his shirt and finally turned around to fix his tie in the mirror. He tucked his hair behind his ears and felt Mark behind him. He turned him around and took his comb and straighten his hair out.

"Why are you so built?"

"Why do you colors your hairs?"

"Touché"

When Skwisgaar walked out of the shower, he saw that Toki had left his favorite gel out along with his good brush and comb. Skwisgaar wrapped a towel around his lower half and began combing the tangles out his hair; taking time to get every section of his hair. He finished it by tossing his head forward and spraying it with mousse then running his fingers through it. He plugged in his high-powered hair dryer and fluffed his hair out; making sure all his locks were dry before packing everything up. He slipped a pair of boxers on and left the bathroom in a rolling wave of steam.

Mark stayed still as Skwisgaar walked past them half naked and hid a small smile when he grimaced at his suit. Toki raised an eyebrow at him and he had him bend his head. "He doesn't like our types of suits does he?" Toki stifled a giggle and finally let it loose when Skwisgaar got his buttons tangled up. "I thinks we should helps him Markel."

Markel nodded and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a two pairs of chopsticks, slipping a pair in both hand he snuck up behind the much taller Swede and in a flash had pulled his hair into a quick but tight bun held together with the black lacquered accessories. Skwisgaar let out a loud yell and turned around only to see Markel smiling up at his innocently. "Whats did you dos to my hair?!" Toki handed Skwisgaar his pants as he waited for Markel's explanation, letting his redo shirt buttons.

"I helped. Your hair was getting your way so I moved it. Sorry…" Skwisgaar sighed and shook his head. "It's okays little goofsball, just…don't do it again withouts asking." He let Toki help him with his tie then slipped on a pair of boots as Pickles slipped out fully dressed. "You guys ready? Come on, lets get this thing over with." He muttered the last part grimly.

Mark sauntered up to Pickles and stood in front of him intently. "Wat? Dood, stop staring at me like-" Pickles was cut off short as Mark hugged him tightly and let go after Pickles patted his head beaming slightly. Markel stood in front of all three of the going over their clothes before allowing them to walk to the elevator.

All four of them were shrugging on their coats when Mark started patting himself all over and then spazzing, nearly ripping his suit off in the process. Pickles and Skwisgaar took a couple of steps backwards while Toki waited patiently. Mark mad a wild gesture at the other two and started turning in circles until Toki held out something out in his hands. "Yous were goins to leave it."

Mark let out a grinned widely and ushered them all into the elevator. Pickles asked what it was. "My inhaler. Large groups of strange people freak me out. That, and, a mountain of stress or stress related problems. You know, anger, sadness, stuff. It also contains a sedative in it just in case."

"Wouldn't Charlie just, you know, have another one?" Pickles scratched his head and Mark shook his head explaining how it was an ongoing lesson in responsibility. The ride down to the lobby was smooth and they stepped into the warm lobby to see Nathan holding Marq in the crook of his arm angrily. Murderface was sprawled out in a chair tiredly talking to Charles about something that had his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"So, William, you're telling me that Mord Haus should have yard _**wolves**_; instead of yard _**dogs**_? You are aware there will children joining us soon? _Small_, _**delicate**_, _**young**_ children…" Charles did not looked too pleased at the notion but Mark saw the telltale gleam of his uncle's curious and cruel nature in his eyes.

"Yesh, trusht me on thist why don't you? Their not exactly yard wolvesh though, more like yard wolf-like dogs." Murderface nodded at his idea and told them of the dog show they went to in Vienna. As the story went on Charles found himself liking the idea even more. After he gave his consent to the idea Nathan and Pickles exchanged a look but both silently decided to wait and see on the deadly idea. "If it doeshtn't work just get some vicious dogs."

Toki and Skwisgaar glanced at each other before shaking their heads at the bass player.

_/n/ He wouldn't be saying that if he had kids. /n/_

**/s/ Who in their right mind would do Murderface?- Not even in their right mind even… /n/**

Toki elbowed his Swedish counterpart in the ribs when Murderface asked them what they were talking about. "Nothings." Pickles shook his head and went to the small coffee shop in the lobby, dragging Charles with him. They stood on line silently before Pickles broke the ice. Charles could see he had something he wanted to ask desperately. The waited a while longer and the drummer finally spoke.

"Are you sure your okay with my daughters coming back to the house with us? You've been pretty quiet about the whole this and I-" "I would never have agreed if I wasn't okay with it. Your eldest is the same as Alex and they should get along nicely. Skwisgaar twins are only two years younger and one over your youngest. If fine, they can even have their own wing- actually having them closer might be a better idea."

"Yea, I know I'll feel better havin'em near. The place is pretty dangerous. This one time, dood, this one time Toki was almost kill't tryin ta get the his room man. A rouge fan got in. They sniped the guy but all his blood and guts? They all flew in the poor kids face. Took for ever to snap'im outta it." Charles raised an eyebrow over the fact that he never heard of the incident. "What? You never heard? It was brutal the way Toki cursed out the Klokateer's in his language, Norwegian? Yea, he told them to let the poor kid go but shot him instead. Tossed the body in the moat probably. Now Toki takes to walking around with Blondie or stay with somebody. Hey what you getting man?" Charlie and Pickles gave their order and looked back into the lobby.

Mark tried to take his cousin from the intimidating lead singer but was confused as Nathan just waved him off. "He's not even that heavy you know? Just leave him." Nathan shifted his grip on Marquis and started for the large black limo sent for them. He made sure that both Marq and Mark was dress decently for the weather and went to help get Skwisgaar up as the blond guitarist fell asleep again; skinny he may be but light he was not. Mark settled on helping one of the other Klokateer's check the limo over. Nathan felt Marq snuggle into him further and hid a small smile, only adjusting him slightly to shield him from the biting early morning wind.

"Nathan?" Charles sighed and moved to take his nephew back but was put off by the growl his lead singer gave him. "Nate, give me-"

"Geez! What is with you people!? The kid is no problem! Back off!" Several eyebrows went up and Charles narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "Give him here. Now." Nathan turned his back on Charles and went inside the limo with the other three of the band. Pickles appeared beside him and handed him his coffee. "He's just a big teddybear. So, we heading to-" "Shut up Pickles and get in the car! We're gonna be late!" Pickles mouthed 'Later' at Charles and told Mark to close the door after he climbed in.

The drive into US-51 was short and the bumps in the road cause Marq to wake up fully. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared at his uncle looking for answers. Nathan rubbed his head and leaned him back down as they hit the interstate. Marq huddled deeper into his warm coat and scarf. The rest of the band minus Pickles was sitting in silence, the latter muttering harshly at its person.

"Oncle Charlie?" Charles spared a glance at his young nephew who looked around oblivious. Marquis' blond hair was disheveled, his icy eyes bright like a small child. He sighed as he sat up, rubbing the cutely before sobering up quickly. "Right then. Not much longer now." Nathan let out a long sigh and took a book out of the small compartment under his seat before Pickles told him to put it away. "Dood, we're already there. Give it, geeze, I dunno, five mintues."

Hate

Sure enough in five minutes, the limo pulled up to a large church that really should have been called a cathedral. It stood out like a sore thumb amongst the high business buildings and hotels. The tall imposing structure was made entirely of gneiss, Pickles told them, that was carved directly out the earth and brought to the current site.

"All the pieces fit together like a puzzle and no two were exactly the same. Like snowflakes, I reckon. This damn thing been here forever. It so damn old that the friggen' cornerstone, friggen thing doesn't even have a damn date on it."

They all got out the vehicle and Pickles stiffened as a loud wail pierced the silent air. "Fuck." Pickles winced as another wail came out of the church and started to inch towards the limo before it pulled off abruptly. The door burst open and a heavy set woman with bright red hair stepped out. "Guys, meet mah Aunt Mary." Aunt Mary's black dress was covered in sequins as was her hat. Her face was red and blotchy which did nothing to help her personally. She dashed out and enveloped Pickles in a crushing hug, petting his hair unabashed manner. After covering the small drummer in tears she let go.

"My poor nephew! You flew all the way out here for poor Karen's funeral. Her poor family cannot thank you enough for making up the obituaries. They were beautiful, the girls have not arrived yet but Karen's parents are inside." Pickles let the comforting voice of his aunt settle over him before stopping her midsentence. Her turned her towards his band mates who stood there awkwardly gazing at the sky.

"Aunt Mary? I want you to meet the band. Nathan, he's our lead. Skwisgaar's the tall one, he's lead guitar. Little Toki over there plays rhythm guitar, and Murderface plays bass. You remember Nate ahn Muderface right? From the last visit." They all shook Mary's hand politely if yet awkwardly before Pickles introduced Charles. "That's Charlie, he's our manager and dose are his nephew's Markel an Marquis." Mary shook Charles and Markel hands before petting Marquis on the cheek. "Splended! Now come in, come on. We don't bite."

The band stepped into the church warily before being assaulted by more redheads, all wanting to see and offer condolences to Pickles. After a half hour of wading through them the entered a sea of blonde, that which was not happy to see Pickles.

"**Donahue!**" Pickles backed up instinctively but was stopped when he bumped into Nathan's solid chest. "Karen's brood?" Pickles nodded and flinched when a rather large and heavy hand clamped on his shoulder. Charles stopped his nephew and Klokateer's from moving forward. Mark caught his uncle's eye and nodded.

"See what they do. Stand down, Guard up."

The man whose hand landed on Pickles shoulder spun him around and glared at him through tear fogged blue eyes. His blond hair was disheveled and his suit was crinkled. Beside him was a beautiful woman with the same genetics. The both enveloped him a crushing hug and showered him with tears. Everybody winced as the source of the wail was revealed to be the woman, she pushed her male counterpart out of the way and crushed Pickles. "Mrs. Marshall. Great tah see ya too…"

Mrs. Marshall, or Millicent, clung to Pickles and sobbed her heart out on his shoulder letting him pat her back. "Get off the boy mother!" A short woman with dirty blonde hair pried her mother off the stunned drummer. Toki and Skwisgaar shuffled away from the human waterworks and more-so toward the red of the gathering, dragging Charles with them. The woman was around Pickles own height and wore a simple black dress with a red sash around the waist. She regarded Markel with slight interest before addressing Pickles.

"Hey Pick."

"Sup Kelly. You know the band?"

"Who doesn't?"

Kelly shook hands with them and led them to the front pew in front of a black casket. Pickles looked around anxiously before Kelly shook her head, telling him no one has seen his parents or his daughters. "I know your parents are somewhere in town, they left **Seth** with the girls." She spat his older brother name with as much venom as Pickles does on a daily basis. Kelly sat talking with them a while longer before slipping in next to Pickles when Charles came back with the two Scandinavians. He raised an eyebrow at Kelly before shaking her hand in thanks. "You must be Karen's sister Kelly. Thank you for the call."

"No thanks are necessary Mr. Ofdensen. Pick-Pick had a right to know and be here. I just wish he didn't have to come back home for her funeral. I would have happily made the call if it was about Seth. I still cannot believe the judge put those sweet girls with him while Karen was in the hospital." Pickles glared at Kelly in disbelief. "Noone told me Karen was in the feckin' hospital!" Kelly nodded and told him that his parents said they told him.

"I don't talk to my parents Kelly! They probably told Seth! Oh my Gahd!" Pickles sat hanging his head between his hands while Charles exchanged a wary look with Kelly. "Ms. Marshall, when was the last time you saw your nieces? Or even Seth?" Kelly scowled and told them just over an hour ago. She told them how Seth had his girlfriend getting them dress in these hideous taffeta puce and mauve dresses while she wore a brand new designer dress. "Yeah, those dresses were summink awful, ya know? So I redressed them in these cute black and red dresses Pickles had brought for them for his memaw funeral."

They all waited in silence as the priest started to funeral up. As time wore on Pickles felt the need to get up and pace and Charles used this as an excuse to drag him out. Pickles stood out in the cold and tried to pace his breathing but thinking back to his brother and children. Charles watched him wear a groove in the falling snow bemusedly. After a couple of minutes he saw Pickles calm enough to return inside until a black and expensive SUV pulled up to the front of the church blaring low quality rock music. Sitting in the driver's seat was a brunette copy of his drummer wearing expensive shades and coat. A bored disinterested woman sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. The windows in the back were tinted enough to see two figures admist the haze the drive's joint gave off.

"_**Seth."**_ Some of the funeral goers came outside to see what the cause of the noise was and sneered in disgust when they noticed it was just Seth. The cause of the noise disturbance raised an eyebrow at his family members. Seth yanked open the door and dragged a small coughing child out. Pickles eyes widened when he saw what became of his daughter. Samantha's once bright Irish red hair was matted and filthy with misshapen ponytails. Instead of the dress Kelly said she brought her she was wearing the puce and mauve dresses with pieces being moth-eaten. "Sammy!"

Samantha looked behind her and tried to break free of her uncle's hold instantly. "Pick! Lettgo Uncle Seth!" Seth glanced down at the small struggling child and snapped his arm roughly. "Shut up kid." With his other hand he pulled out a busted baby carrier and dropped it on the ground roughly. Samantha stopped struggling to right the carrier quickly before it tipped over. Seth let go of his niece to slam the car door shut, narrowly missing her head in the motion. The woman stepped out the car and nudged Seth to the direction of his family. "What?" he took a pair of headphone out his ear and the woman repeated herself.

Seth quickly turned around and narrowly dodged his younger brothers fist as he swung at his head. "Woah! Bro! Chill! What's your problem?!" Pickles lunged for his brother again but was pulled back by one of his cousins. The small redheaded drummer proved to be a bit too much for his larger cousin and tried to claw his way to Seth, eyes ablaze with fury. Seth kicked over the carrier and a large wail went up and what or whoever was in it was hurt.

Pickles final clawed his way out his cousins arms and took the small bundle out and bounced it while murmuring to it. Samantha ran over to her father and clutched his pants leg tightly peaking out at her uncle slightly. "Pick-Pick?" Pickles patted his daughter on the head and nudged her back towards Charles who he also handed the bundle to. "You picked the wrong day to fuck up Seth…"

Seth took a couple of steps back from his brother but wasn't fast enough as Pickles caught him in a few strides and aimed a punch for his nose. At the last minute Seth turned and wound up getting stuck in the ear hard enough to cause some slight ringing. He stumbled back some from the hit and tried to strike back but Pickles caught him with a deck to the jaw, after which quickly grabbing him to tackle the taller to the ground.

The family let them roll around beating themselves up, ignoring the protests made by the parents of the pair. The fight looked over when Seth stopped responding and was just lying in the snow, letting Pickles punch his face in repeatedly. Pickles felt a hand on his shoulder and felt another, slightly heavier pair pull him out the snow and steer him back into the church.

Samantha clutched the pants leg of the tall man next to her with glasses. She watched him watch her 'Pick-Pick' and her sister at the same time. Around the time the fight was over she was cheering with the rest of her family and looked up in awe as a tall yellow haired man and a large black haired man picked her father up and help him into the church. "Samantha, right?"

She looked up at the man to see that her was talking to her. "Yea. We goin' ovar dere in da church?" Charles nodded and felt her slip her hand into his as they went inside where it was warm. She let her aunt dress her back in the pretty dress from earlier that morning and was finally reunited formally with her dad after he was patched up by a guy with funny two-toned black hair.

Pickles swung Samantha up and around happily and her laughs echoed up to the ribs of the vaults. The funeral went on and Pickles opted out of going to the cemetery with the rest of the partakers. "I said ma goodbyes already dood. Wanna go-" "No!" Pickles rubbed his ear where Samantha shouted into it and smiled. He asked Charles if he wanted to go with them to get something to eat. Mark begged to be able to go with Toki while Marq wanted to stay with Nathan and Murderface. Charles rubbed the bridge between his eyes and waved them off. "Don't get arrest- forget it. Bail you boys out later."

Hate

Pickles took them to a small place not too far from the church and smiled at the waitress on duty. Samantha waved at the cooks and slipped her other hand in with Charles, smiling up at him when he raised an eyebrow to her. He simply decided to let her be and waited with them for a table to become ready as they had came in during the middle of the lunch rush. Shifting the sleeping toddler to a more comfortable position, he let Samantha ramble on cutely.

"Pick-Pick,"

"Yea babe?"

"Who dis be?"

Pickles grinned and ruffled her hair. "A real good friend of mine. Without him I wouldv'e missed today and you wouldv'e been stuck with ur uncle." Samantha stuck out her tounge. "Thank you Mr. Charlie! Fer savin' me frem dat awful hell hole." Pickles chuckled and sobered up when the hostess called them. "Afdensen, party of four? Afdensen?" Pickles waved his hand wildly and dragged his party to follow the young waitress.

Her natural blonde ponytail bounced high up on her head as she lead the small party to a private booth, her blue eyes bright with excitement as they took their seat. Instead of turning to Pickles she went straight to Charles and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Sug' and I'll be your waitress. I just wanted to say that your lecture on managing at UT and that it was a huge help getting though college. I actually found time to study and get a job!" her Yooper accent slightly Texan hinted.

Charles shook her hand warmly and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to see some students was listening and applied the techniques. What did you major in if I may ask?" "A double major in business management and law. I actually used it to save my family business here. I also work at the law firm across town." She smile widened even more when he nodded at her choices. "Lemme just take you drinks down and ya'll can decide on what cha'll wanna eat 'kay?"

Pickles pouted at told her to just send a bottle of vodka out while Charles asked for a simple glass of water, they ordered lemonade or the two children. He waited for 'Sug' to leave to pout at Charles. "She ignored me!" Samantha let Charles set her in a booster seat between them and Allison in a high chair. Charles opened the menu half in looking for food, half to hide his small smile. "An' wen did you give a lecture in TEXAS of all places?"

"Remember the tour before last when we first found out about Skwisgaar's allergy and when you all got sunburned?" He watched Pickles think until their drinks came and then some before clarification dawned on his face.

"Oh."

Sug' came back to take their orders; Charles getting a simple steak with red mashed potatoes, Pickles a burger and chicken finger for the girls. Samantha starting chatting Charles and her father up about everything and nothing. From her school to her grandparents. Both ignoring the latter's grumblings on the topic. "Yea an' mah techer? -her-face? She fells in to dis hole and broke her neck. They thoughts it would be bad on us but we were like 'oh well. No school!" Pickles asked her if she was scared and she shook her head saying it was funny the way she was twitching. Halfway through the meal Sug' came back to ask Charles some questions on money management to which he happily obliged to.

Sug' sat taking notes and listening to Charles intently, both slowly chatting about her home life while Pickles cleaned Allison's face off. "You know, little Allie's pretty cute when she's all cleaned up. Ah never woulda known dat her hair whas blonde." Pickles looked hard at the waitress to explain herself. "When ever Seth would come in he'd only get something for him and Amber. We would have somebody make a food drop at the house for them. Mah mother called ACS twice but they couldn't do anything. Said something about-"

"That it would be a breach of outside intrest and needed to go through the proper channels to alert the heads of estate." Charles finished for her shaking his head angrily. He explained that he could never get the Wisconsin ACS branch to cooperate with his terms and regulations. "It's actually the whole Midwest really. They are so stubborn. Sorry Sug'- what is your real name if I may ask?" Sug' smiled sheepishly and told them Star. "Mah professor gave me the name Sug' and it just became what I answered too."

Pickles rested his head on his palm and faced his daughter rolling his eyes. He couldn't wait for the two to stop talking and nearly whooped for joy when Marq walked in to the room. "Oncle Charles, we are ready to leave. Nathan pushed Murderface into an open- Who iz zis?" Marq leaned in closely to Star and frowned. "You're really pretty. Quite a shame really." Star was going to respond when Nathan poked his head in and told Marq to hurry up as the bus was here. Marq nodded and grabbed the girl. "You come with us."

Charles sighed and shook his head. "Marquis, people are not belongings. They cannot be bought like toys. Sug' – I mean Star cannot come with us." Marq cocked his head at Nathan and frowned. "But she's iz pretty. I like pretty things, I have pretty things, I buy pretty things. Why can't I have her?" They all sat in silence with the occasional snicker from Pickles. "Because buying people is against the law kid." Pickles stood up and unstrapped Allison from her high chair and let Samantha out of her booster. "Come ahn. You gahtta ahsk Sug' if she would like to come with us-"

"YES!" they all looked at her and she turned pleading eyes to Charles and Nathan, the latter decided at point blank they'll think on it; Charles agreed wholeheartedly saying she could be his assistant. "You have the brains for the job. You can even help look after the kids. Do you need-"

"No. I need nothing. Just thank ya'll so much!" she hugged the three of them tightly before running out. "Your actually letting her come?" Pickles asked in disbelief. He hoisted Allison up and let Marq take a yarning Samantha. "You weren't listening to her story were you? Apparently she's what I have dubbed a Pickles case; she's in the shadow of her less successful older sister. Who only got lucky on looks. She the head Dallas Cowboy cheerleader." They all left and Charles tried to stop Nathan from giving his younger nephew piggy back rides. After much stalling they finally made it on to the bus where Skwisgaar was giving Star a once over critically.

"Yous is in needs of a much better wardrobe. Even little Toki can dress betters than you." Star placed her hands on her small hips and frowned. "No one ahsk'd your opinion ya blond sky raper." Markel was sprawled on the couch with Kelly, both watching CNN. "Hey Uncle Charlie. Who's the babe?" Charles introduced everyone to Star and had Markel show both her and Kelly to their rooms. Once they left he decided to tell them their schedule.

"Okay boys, as you can see we just keep taking in more people every day and while that is not necessarily a bad thing I feel I must remind you to keep on track. Next we are to head all the way to Norway for Skwisgaar twins and then back to Mord Haus. This shall be done in a very fast and efficient manner. Now, is there anymore stops that need to be made within the United States before we leave?" Marq raised his hand and Nathan put it down. "Excellent. Now if you all don't mind I have business to take care of."

Pickles flopped back onto the couch next to his kids and held them close. Samantha climbed on top of her father to look up at Skwisgaar. She gave him a toothy smile and ran off to explore the bus. She was scooped up by Toki and both went off playing with Markel when he came back involving him in a game of tag. Nathan let Marq curl in between him and Charles watching the news, stroking his fine blond hair until he was certain that he was on his way to nodding off. Skwisgaar sat with Pickles eyeing his daughter warily as she keep trying to climb out of Pickles lap. Allison actually almost fell over but Skwisgaar grabbed her out of midair with a slight roll of his eyes. Mutting about 'clumsy goofballs'.

All in all, the day was over and all they need to do was keep moving forward.

Hate

So, just something small. It's not done by the way, just paused till the next chapter. Drop some reviews!

Laters~ Mad Jaqi


	3. Chapter 3

M Back again! *looks at number of hits, then back at review number* I may have barely passed math but I know a fact that this doesn't add up.

Destroy

Charles sat behind his desk and nodded his head at a Klokateer who filled up a brandy balloon and placed it in front of him. Kelly and Star, or Sug' as she preferred, sat in front of him trying not to squirm. Kelly had changed into a pair of dark denim-looking leggings and a black skirt with black fishnet over an indigo tank, she had on black Timberland's with no shoestrings. Star had only a simple black sweater and slacks. They stared at Charles until he leaned back in his chair. He swished his drink around before addressing the two.

"You two do know you're going to have to earn your keep right?" he said bluntly, "My own nephews live here and they work for their keep. Any job in particular you had in mind girls?" He watched the two whisper back and forth lightly. Star and Kelly had grew up together, he found out from Pickles, which came in handy since they didn't need to become acquainted with the other and be forced to get along.

"If yous don't mind mister Afdensen we'd like to watch over the kids. You all have such busy lives; werkin in all, and it will keep them from underfoot. We prahmise we know what doin'!" Star said eagerly. Her blonde was swept into a low ponytail and was wrapped in a neon green scrunchy while Kelly's was put into pigtails by Samantha. "Sahry if we jest kinda came up on ya. Face it, we're practically family to Pick and we're the kinda family the girls trust. It's no biggie really." Kelly had on indigo graduated teashades that hid her eyes from Charles.

Sighing once more Charles handed them each applications to fill out and told them which spots. After he checked them over he called the Klokateer from early to show them back to their rooms. He sat to himself and swiveled his chair to face out the window at the snow covered landscape. Pouring himself another balloon of brandy he allowed himself to sink into the chair and rested his head in his palm, rubbing his temple all the while.

Charles felt the effects of a migraine trying to sneak up behind his eyes all that day but decided to ignore it by just chewing some Excedrin before waking Marquis up. After a couple of minutes Charles felt the pounding get worse and he crossed the small room to lay down on a sofa that was just vacated by the two blondes. Slowly he dimmed the lights by remote control so he was in incased by total darkness and silence. Even in the dark, he saw small spots dance across his vision. He shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie to get more comfortable. Soon he was dozing off when loud bangs were heard on the door caused his world to be blinded by white flashes with each knock.

Slowly he got up and made his way to the door with a sigh, trying to hide his pain. He opened the door a smite and glared at whoever was on the other side. He saw a short red blur and a large mass of black 'Pickles and Nate?' "What do you want boys?" he was not in the mood for anything except if it involved lying down in a dark room. Undisturbed. For a maximum of four or five hours. "Well?" he narrowed his eyes at them.

Pickles stared at Charles and concluded that the normally composed man shouldn't ever look as he did that moment. Sharing a similar look with Nathan the pulled Charles out of the room and started dragging him, until he started resisting; then Nathan had to carry him, upstairs. Charles froze at the unfamiliar territory as his own personal rooms were back down stairs near his office. He heard a door open and close then saw all the light leave. "Nathan. Put me down, I-"

"Shut up and sleep. We'll get you when we get to the copter. So just, uh, sleep." Nathan growled at Charles slightly until he stopped resisting. "Jes' chill Afdensen. Tink a moment,eh? Yous have a migraine. Yous can't do anything. Yous kinda usless right now, get it?" Charles sat back on the bed staring at where the sound of the drummer's voice came from. 'He's right.' Nathan nudged Charles when he didn't answer until he saw his head nod faintly in the dark. "Your right, send me Markel." Pickles was going to retort but Nathan grunted at him and they left.

Pickles waited until they were on their way downstairs before talking to Nathan. "I been thinkin', does it seem to yous that Charlie's been getting' dese migrains more often? Or atleast he been workin' atleast twice as hard dood? For no reason?" Nathan nodded and asked Pickles what of it. "I think…I think he needs to relax dood. Did you know that stress can kill? Hell, the smallest sound makes Afdensan look he's gonna throw up."

"Brutal." Times like these Nathan usually said the hell with the non-caring rule. Just cover them up like insults. But only when it's three or more of the band; in a group of two its okay to show that you care. Just never speak of it again. Ever. He thought back to those times Charles would lock himself in his rooms or office for hours on end then come out looking like hell, acting like it too. They never talked about it, sometimes they would have a Klokateer put him to bed or they'll do it themselves. Other times he would snap at them harshly then apologize when he was better.

"So what now? Udda than just backing off, what do we do?" Nathan sat down when they got to the living room area and everyone looked at him. "Nathans?" Toki was letting Samantha play with his hair while Marq handed her a bunch of hair clips and barrettes. Skwisgaar was holding onto a small blue leash that was connected to a harness on Allison and flipping channels restlessly with Kelly who kept an eye on Allison. Markel was sitting in the hot tub with Murderface both just staring at each other.

"Uh, hey, Band meeting." Everyone continued what they were doing except Toki and Marquis who looked at Nathan in attention. "He said: BAND MEETING! NOW YOU DOUCHBAGS! Geeze." Everyone looked at him in mild intrigue. "What? What now? Wes just has band meetings last week?" Skwisgaar grumbled. Pickles cleared his throat and told Markel that Charles wanted him but to go after the meeting. "See, if yer in this room, your included in da meetin'. An' any meeting thereafter, eh. This time its about Afdensen."

Everyone perked up at that and started paying attention. "The band caring rule is temporarily being put out for this. Charles is up in our crash room with **another** migraine. This is, like, what? The third one this week?" Toki frowned and Samantha stopped as her new "Uncle" stopped being cheery. "Charlies sicks again?" Markel made move to run to his uncle but Muderface pulled him back. "You leave when the meeting ish over kid. Not a moment shooner." Markel tried to argue but Nathan sent him a pointed look. "We are going to agree to give that man less hell right now! Or atleast until he can go a week or two without a migraine.

Everybody agreed and Murderface finally let Markel run to his uncle. Shaking his head he got out and left also, only to kitchens. Pickles picked Samantha up and away from the brooding Toki than berated Skwisgaar and Kelly for putting Allison on a leash. "She's not a puppy ya douchbags! She's a little child!" Kelly stopped him from removing the leash by telling him how she kept trying to get into the hot tub. "It's not like you guys have a feckin' playpen or a kiddie fence around so I grabbed the leash until we hit a Wally or summink."

"Wally?" Nathan looked up from trying to get Marq to stop pouting. "You mean a WAL-MART?" The two Wisconsin natives nodded. "Dood, you never just shortened the name? Walmart is too long when your drunk." Kelly let Pickles pour her another drink and they went back to watching the kids play with Toki. Skwisgaar watched Toki, just to make sure he didn't hurt the kids. "Uh, Skwis?" "Ja?" Samantha ran up to him and tackled his leg sending him flying to the floor. A long line of Swedish curses flew from his mouth causing Toki to cover their ears on instinct, before he remembered that they didn't understand what he was saying.

Samantha looked at the tall blond giant in front of her rubbing its leg before she hugged the other long leg saying sorry. Skwisgaar looked down and placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes. He patted the mass of red curls stiffly before telling her it was okay. Toki smiled at him and ran after Samantha again before forcing Marq to join in. "Why would I play such a silly little game? Running around, getting sweaty, **stinking**. Disgusting." The little red head glared at him and turned to her father and aunt.

"Pick-Pick, I wahna play wif dis one but he bein mean. Sayin I stink from runnin. I dun stink. He stink cause only mean people stink. Were da udda nice one. He naht mean like the stinky one."

Marquis sat up from couch fast and sniffed his clothing, smelling the usual scent of booze and weed, the occasional scent of beer. He looked at Nathan who raised an eyebrow at him before he tore out the room but not before Nathan saw the tears in his eyes. "A five year old made someone ten years older than her cry and go take a shower." Nathan put Samantha on his shoulder and patter her head. "I like you. Your okay kid."

The rest of the night was uneventful after Markel came back from seeing Charles hours later, seeing as he was in a down mood. "How Oncle Charles?". Marquis was feeding Allison cut up pieces of chicken and drinking a cup of tea. He watched his cousin flop next to Pickles and Murderface and not move. Murderface poked him but coiled back when Markel let out a loud cry that had Toki running to him and carrying him out the room. "Big baby. Iz like this every time Oncle Charles getz a headache."

"Migraine." Nathan corrected without looking up from his book, Samantha and Star asleep on him. Marq fipped his hand and cleaned Allison up. He picked up Samantha and said he's putting them to bed. "Dood, they ain't got no pajamas. What the hell their gahna sleep in?" "Sent ze roadiez to get stuff. I know what I am doingz. I helped look after Alexander." Pickles decided to drain his beer and help the younger of Ofdensen's nephews. When he left it was just Nathan with the two newest members. Kelly and Star.

"Hey, Kelly." Kelly leaned back in the chair to look at the frontman. "Yea?" "Why the hell did you come along. And don't feed me none of that helping the kids bullshit; it ain't gonna work." Kelly fingered her skirt and frowned. "I missed Pick and you guys. Mrs. Donahue kept trying to take the money that Afdensen was sending for Karen and use it to bail Seth outta jail. Then decides to let him keep the kids over me and my fam. Jest pissed me off ya know. So I decided the hell my nieces are leaving without me again. And I couldn't leave Star there without me. She woulda killed her family. Actually decked her sister one good not too long ago for stealing her boyfriend. Sahd really. You wahnt me to move her?"

Nathan just rolled her off him and she sat up sleepily alert. "Whuzzat…" she slowly curled into a ball on her side and let a Klokateer take her away. "Whatcha reading Tonto?" "A book, geeze woman." Kelly stuck her tongue out and rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Woah. Headrush." She giggled and struggled to her feet. Staggering over to Nathan, she took his book and flung it into the hot tub. He glared at her but did nothing else as she fell on to his stomach. "Bedtime little Indian boy." He lugged her off him and propped the dirty blonde woman up as he made way to Pickles room were mostly everyone but Muderface was crashing as it was one of the biggest rooms in the entire bus.

He let Kelly down on Pickles where she curled up between him, the girls and Toki. Nathan looked at the scene before closing the door but not before he saw Skwisgaar curl Toki closer. Nathan passed the kitchens, ducking in to grab six pack of beer; he nodded at Murderface and the boys then headed up to the room he and Pickles left Charles in. He and only his manager's family got to see him in states of weakness. The curtains were drawn and a lone candle was flickering on the nightstand. Charles had curled into a ball wearing pajamas that Markel obviously dressed him in, seeing as he was in both top and bottoms. Opening a can, he didn't spare him any sympathy when he twitched under the covers.

"You bring this on yourself. Working like this. Just saying. You got two good nephews, a shitload of underlings, and-" "Let me put this into terms you can understand Nathan." Charles never moved his head from under the covers but Nathan could feel him staring at him. "I have five unruly boys, two grown girls, and two little girls with more to follow about to come into Mord Haus. Do you know how much planning needs to be done? I need to hire tutors, nannies for when the two girls are unable do it, baby proof things. Nathan, If I start taking personal days the band will fall into disarray. My nephews can't even begin to scratch the surface of what I do everyday."

The large frontman sat on the edge of the bed at shrugged even the bundle under of the covers couldn't see it. "Whatever. It's your live your shorting. Just think about your family whenever you collapse from stress. That's all I had to say. By the way, if you go looking for us in the morning we're in the big room. Since you hogging our room after all." He rolled his eyes as Charles rolled over and completely ignored him. "So. Anything special about your day?"

Charles peered from under the covers and stared at Nathan. "How on earth did William fall into an open crypt?" Nathan made himself comfortable on the bed and leaned back after finishing his beer. "Pickles aunt pushed him in there. Said she didn't like the look he was sending her, she sprayed pepper spray in his eyes too. Marq laughed so hard he got a nose bleed." Charles listened to the drone of Nathan's voice, letting a small smile come to his lips.

"Marquis seemed to have taken a liking to you Nathan." Hearing a noncommittal noise from the other he went on, "You like him don't you Nathan?" Nathan half-glared at Charles then sighed. "He's a wonderful kid. Just very haughty. Like a mini Skwisgaar sometimes. Is his side of the family royalty or something?" Charles chucked then winced at the action caused him some slight pain. "

"Close, their just rich. He wasn't always like that. It was after the death of his older brothers that he became pampered and sheltered. My older brother never let him leave the manor, not even to play in their private gardens. He was fourteen when actually went to the park for the first time. Sad really." Charles frowned as he thought of his older sibling, reminding himself to give him a call. He saw Nathan looking at him irritated when he noticed he missed his question.

"I said 'How were they killed?'" "Different ways. Lance, the eldest, was dismembered. Elliot, the second, was drowned. The middle twins, Jack and Tom, were beheaded. That only left Marquis and his younger sister Alice. She was kidnapped briefly then returned unharmed by the killer. Said he couldn't kill something so innocent. Futile though because I beat him an inch within his life before turning him in."

"Brutal. So he only has his sister now?" Charles rolled over and blew out the candle, as it was a just a meager stub now. "Yes, now go away Nathan." Nathan felt Charles close up but stayed on the bed with him thinking about Marquis.

He didn't feel sleep was going to claim him anytime soon and left the room as silently as he could after telling Charles he'd be back. He headed back to the kitchen and after seeing no one there he went to their large living/rec room. He heard the hot tub going and the TV playing softly. "Hey." Mark startled badly and pulled a gun on Nathan before noticing who he was. The frontman ducked reflexively watching Mark's face go from tense and alert to horrified then angry.

"Dammit Nathan! I could've killed you! Don't sneak up on me, ever." He took deep breaths to calm himself and plastered a smile back on his face. "What can I do for you?" Nathan took a slight step back from Markel who sighed and scratched his head with his gun, muttering to himself in German. "I really am sorry. I'm very high strung. I'm not used to being around so many people then having them all leave at once. You're looking for Marquis, no?"

Nathan nodded and told him that he'd bring him to bed. Mark scratched his head with the gun again and nodded towards the sofa. "Over there. How's…" "Better. He just snapped at me not too long ago." Markel chuckled and moved aside for Nathan to pick his cousin up. Marquis was curled into a ball in a corner of the couch, Nathan would have though him dead if he didn't see the slight movement of his chest. He scooped him up and proceed to drag Markel along. Mark started to protest but stopped when Nathan shot him a cold look. "You're going to sleep too. I don't care if you never sleep either. You're going to bed."

Upon reaching the room again he saw Charles lighting another candle. "Brought company have you?" he flung Mark on the bed with ease and layed Marquis down more gently. "You all need sleep. Noone in their right mind would take on Skwisgaar without a full nights rest." He said looking at Mark hard before flinging his gun on a near by sofa. Nathan left the room and the Ofdensens stared at the door in disbelief.

"Did he just tell us to go to bed?" "Screw that, how'd he get my gun?!" Markel left the bed to snatch his gun back and started taking off his clothes. Leaving a black tank and beater on he crawled back into bed placing his gun under the pillow. "Must you still carry that gun? You're not home anymore." Charles ask, slightly annoyed. Markel clenched his eyes tight and fisted some comforter in his hand.

"Where is home anymore Uncle Charlie?"

Cold

The morning hit the residents of the bus hard when they were jolted by the stop of the massive bus. The original Haterdcopter sat on a large helipad in the middle of an empty field. It's blades reflected the dim sunlight enough to generate enough strength that the flight crew had to wear extremely tinted goggles. Charles had both Markel and Star out with him showing them what went where and how everything was directed. Even as tiredness was apparent on her face Star eyes and mind was at rapt attention at what Charles was saying.

"Achtung Markel!" Charles snapped at his nephew again as he was about to nod off again standing up. Mark's head snapped up as he focused once more. "Bekümmert." After that Star started to pinch Markel whenever he would seem to drop off. Markel wore his coat and scarf from the day before with the only change being instead of a suit he wore a black turtleneck and slacks. Star had borrowed a turtleneck from Markel and wore Kelly's skirt from the day before only with tights and a pair of her boots. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and stood behind Charles tall and quiet.

Charles was losing his patience with the Klokateers and his nephew that morning. He prayed the Star would stay quiet and did as she was told so he didn't turn on her. He caught Markel's head drooping again and was going to snap at him when he jerked his head up. What felt like agonizing hours, in actuality was only one, the Hatredcopter was ready and he watched everyone get moved in sleepily but fast to get out the cold quickly. He waited until the bus was given the clear and was the last one to get in.

Kelly scooped up Allison from Skwisgaar and cooed at her slightly, while thanking the Swede for watching her. "Thanks Skwisgaar, she wasn't a problem was she? She's fussy in the morning." Skwisgaar only waved her off telling her that she stayed quiet mostly but don't ask again so early in the morning. Allison felt her small body being transferring massive heights in a short time and knew from the cold she wasn't with the tall one anymore. She wiggled wildly and reached towards Skwisgaar who only looked at her.

**/s/ You stop that now. None of that. /s/**

As if she understood him, Allison resigned herself to resting her head on Star's shoulder and sucking her pacifier. **/s/"Good girl."/s/ **He led the two into the main room where Markel was getting a very stern talking to by his uncle and looked close to tears. Every time Charles voice went above a slight whisper, he flinched and seemed to shrink in size. Marquis hid behind Nathan and watched with fearful eyes.

"He iz very angry with Markel." He ran from behind him when Nathan went up to Charles. Nathan wasn't close enough to make out what he was saying but knew was in another language. "Charles, lay off the kid." Markel looked at Nathan with tears brimming in his already tired, red blue eyes. "Kid, go back to sleep." Markel nodded in thanks to Nathan and practically ran from the room.

Nathan looked at Charles and was tempted to order him to bed also as his looked as if he was fighting to keep his eyes awake. "You need to go back to bed. Your all cranky and stuff." Charles narrowed his eyes at Nathan and promptly stormed away snapping at random Klokateer's silently. Pickles leaned deeper into the couch aware that a major confrontation was just avoided. Flicking a couple of dreads over his shoulder he pulled Samantha closer and sighed. "It's gahnna be another one of dem days, ain't it?" Murderface grumbled about being woken up too early and stormed off to his room on board the copter. Skwisgaar took Toki from a Klokateer and went to drop him of in his room. Nathan had followed their bassist but headed to the kitchens instead.

Kelly pulled her long hair from the bun and laid on the back of the couch like a cat. "He was scary this morning, naht like the guy we met yesterday." Kelly nodded and shrugged it off, her only advice to her close friend was to stay out Charles way and while she was doing that to get her a beer. Pickles moved over when Toki fell back into sleep and decided that Skwisgaar was a pillow, therefore, making it perfectly acceptable to use him as one.

Instead of getting angry the Swede counted to ten in his head and focused on the TV, as it was too early to start yelling; Charles was taking care of that. He only spoke to reassure Markel that his uncle was not in the room and to tell him to move Toki on to the other couch. Markel had changed out of his work clothes and wore an all black pajama set with a simple chain around his neck, hidden within his top. He looked at Toki and decided to just move him so Skwisgaar could stretch out. The ending result was the Norwegian laying on Skwisgaar's crotch with him huddled into the corner of the couch.

They sat watching random shows until Marquis woke back up around noon. He sleepily got up and was immediately annoyed with the fact that the band had a Klokateer put him in a large fenced in area with both of Pickles children and put one of the blue harnesses on him. Everyone watched as her tried everything short of chewing through the leash-nevermind.

"Dood, yer naht an animal." Pickles said between laughs. They let him chew on the thick leash until a loud crack was heard from his mouth. "Did..you just break a tooth?" Markel sat up abruptly and put his head in his hands. Kelly and Star ran over and while one unhooked him the other tried to get him to let go of his mouth. "Shush, shush, there now. Let Stella see…oh…" Star mouth set itself into a grim line and Kelly's followed suit when they got a look at it. Pickles strolled over and recoiled when Marquis spat out a couple of small metal squares.

"What the hell?" Pickles bent down to pick one up and whistled when he got a closer look at it. "Brackets. Sahry but, yer mouf screwed kid." Marq hands flew to his mouth and started babbling in rapid French to the three in front of him. A rough hand snatched him up by the collar and watery blue meet cold. Markel gave his younger cousin a couple of hard shakes before Pickles pulled him off.

/g/"Father will not be pleased."/g/ He snapped at him harshly. "Je suis désolé!" Marquis repeated rapidly until the doors opened and he clamped his mouth down in fear. Everyone held their breath as Nathan calmly walked over and looked down when he heard clinks of metal. "What are these?" He picked a couple of Marq's brackets off the floor and looked back at him. "Kid, open your mouth."

Marquis looked hesitant but a silent glare from Nathan was what it took to show him the mangled wires, springs, and brackets left in his mouth. A deep growl left the air and Marq snapped his mouth shut before Nathan snagged him and carried him out the room. "Yer takin' him down to the dentist? Is he even here?" Pickles was going to follow him but Nathan told him to stay in the room with Mark and the girls. "Ja, Ofdensens is on warpath. Might think you roughed up him nephews." Everyone save for Pickles forgot the Swede was still awake.

They all silently agreed and let Nathan carry Marquis to the in-copter dentist. Kelly looked down at the floor and picked up a stray bracket. "Ah cahnt believe the kid **chewed** through the feckin' leash." A distant snort was heard from Markel. "That kid could chew through anything if his life was on the line."

Cold

Marquis settled into Nathan and tried to feel the damage in his mouth with his tongue. "Eet eez not that bad Nathan. Just some resetting and whatnot. I could go on my own-" he stopped when a stray wire poked him in the lip and brought forth a smite of blood. "Never mind." Along the way he tried to get Nathan to set him down and just pouted after the threat of a fierce swat to be delivered to his backside was brought up.

Several of the Klokateers roaming the halls paused slightly when they saw Marquis being carried by their boss. Several even pointed and seemed to laugh silently so only the little teen could see them. "Nate! Put me down! S'il vous plaît!" A large smack was heard and Marquis stopped whining immediately, more so out of shock than obedience. He moved his hand to rub his bottom and stared at an impassive Nathan.

He hadn't wanted to do it but felt his whining was getting out of hand. 'Charles did say whatever means necessary this morning.' He felt the blond curl further in and had a half of heart to apologize. Half. Of a really small, brutal, cold, black heart. He half listened to the small teen in his arms sniffle and he felt his eyes roll. They made it to the copter's dentist office and an elderly man stood waiting in the doorway with a deep scowl on him face.

"Put him in the chair Mr. Explosion." The man shuffled around the large blindingly white room and Nathan back up quickly and leaned against the wall. He made it a point to not visit the nasty little man, ever. He darted his eyes at Marq, who was huddled in the chair tightly, and saw him flinch every time the dentist came near him. Finally the grim looking man stopped and forcibly pulled his mouth open and began working quickly.

Nathen inwardly winced everytime a whimper when out of the twitching and whining body in the large chair. "Uh…Doc? Think you could. Lay up on the kid?" the dentist shot him a nasty look and pushed a wire in extra rough and a loud yelp went up. "He brings this on himself, now stay quite Explosion or do you want your check-up today hmm?" Nathan fumed silently and waited for the dentist to step back.

Marquis lept up and ran behind Nathan, clutching to his shirt tightly. The larger grab them both and quickly left the room. Out in the hall Marquis still clung to Nathan. The frontman sighed and looked around before picking him up again. He carried him back to the sitting room and stopped Markel from ripping his younger cousin a new one. The brunet didn't looked to pleased but listened to his 'boos' and let his cousin alone.

Nathan set him down on the couch before picking up Allison and dropping her on Skwisgaar. "Wills you all stops giving her toos me?! I don't wants her!" Oblivious to this the tiny blonde happily bounced on his chest playing with his long tresses. Toki laughed and swug her up, holding her above his head where he laid on his Swedish counterpart. Soon the room was loud and alive again before noon when the copter finally took off from the ground.

Nathan left a while later to check in on Charles with Markel in tow. They double-checked that his office was stilled locked and made their way deeper into the flying behemoth until they came to a normal wooden door. The smaller of the two knocked lightly and called out a hesitant "Vater?" when a low "What?" flitted through. The door opened a crack and Charles glared out at Nathan when he saw him. "What boys?" Nudging Markel away Nathan stepped into the room kicking it shut behind him.

"What Nathan? What do you want now? You've already had the Klokateer's lock my office and take away my keys." The bed creaks as Nathan sits on it, staring at him hard. Charles had left his glasses off, so nothing was stopping him from letting their eyes meet. Charles sighed at shook his head. "No Nathan. We've been through this already-" "Why not?"

Another sigh "You're my boss. I work-no, I belong to you. My job is **just** to watch over you and your empire. Nothing else." A loud snort went up from the bed. "You weren't. Saying that before. When we were together." Charles leaned against the deep burgundy walls of his room and felt the urge to sigh again come up. "Well maybe it was-" "Don't. Don't you dare say it was a mistake." Nathan growled at him.

Stalking him up to the shorter man he barricaded him with his arms against the wall, green clashed again. Careful kisses were planted on his face and Charles turned his head. "Nathan, no. I told you we had to stop." Despite his protest Charles felt himself relish in the familiarity of the kisses that were being raining down upon him. Hands, slightly calloused on the pads, grazed his face; tilting it up so he could glare at the frame slightly above him half-heartedly. "Stop it Nathan." He felt him step away and schooled himself back into his impassive façade.

"You really are a heartless prick. I hope you know that." Charles opened the door and didn't turn around when Nathan left through it. He didn't open the door to yell at him when he felt the wall shake slightly from the singer puching it. Charles threw off his robe and climbed back into bed, pulling the heavy duvet over his head as he dove completely under the cover and wondered why he answered the door in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while before Pickles went down to see Charles. It took him longer to talk him into unlocking the door. Looking at his red eyes and less than presentable state, he was starting to wish he left him in his bed. Pickles looked up and down the hall before letting himself into the room. Closing the door behind him, he watched as Charles went back into his large bed and burrowed under the covers. Pickles stared at him and shook his head.

"Are ya jest gahnna give up?" Charles ignored his jab and tried to go back to sleep. Despite the silence from the other occupant of the room, Pickles walked around the chamber picking random items up and started rambling about nothing. Mostly cinnamon rolls. He felt that their current cook didn't make them well enough. He kept his eyes on Charles to see what effect his presence was having on him. Even if he couldn't see it, he could imagine Charles grinding his teeth together.

"Stop me any time you want Charlie." He moved in enough time to block the pillow thrown at him but not the second one. Pickles stooped down to pick it and lobbed it at the bed. "What Pickles? What on earth do you want?" His irritated voice sounded muffled from the thick blanket covering his head. Soon bright light flooded sown upon him as his drummer ripped his covers from around his form.

Shaking his head Pickles only turned away from Charles, dropping the covers to the floor. "You know what I want? I want you tah stop moping. I want you to go tell Nathan the truth."

Under normal circumstances, Pickles would have kept his distance from one of the most complicated couple in Mord Haus. After a year of seeing said couple miserable, he was ready to step in. It wasn't often that Nathan would go distances for forgiveness and even more rare when he let people in.

They were family. They ARE family. When one got hurt, they all hurt. Pickles was on to sit on the sidelines during matters of this kind, he's a been-there-done-that guy now. Way too old to be playing these games.

Deciding that this was a larger matter, out of his hands for the moment, Pickles dumped the covers on Charles and told him he would see him later at dinner. After threatening to have a couple of the Klokateer's drag him down if he didn't.

Leaving him with the door wide open, Pickles made way up to the main room once more, wincing at the amount of glitter covering the floor. Granted it was black and red glitter, it was still glitter.

When Mark said he let the Klokateer's get the girl's things to keep them busy he should've expected as such.

Samantha sat in-between Toki's legs, paste on one side and sparkles on another, concentrating solely on her paper in front of her. Across from them was Kelly and Star with Allison making sure she stayed away from the mess her sister was making. He stooped down to ruffle her neatly pigtailed curls and got a small grunt in response. Hastily Samantha covered her picture so her father couldn't see it but not before he got a glimpse of a massive black glittery blob.

"Hey Sam," he cooed at her slightly, "Whatcha got dere?"

Samantha covered her picture even more, getting glitter over the top of her outfit. Pickles could tell she wasn't happy about the dress that her aunt must have put her in. The dress was plain black and had a simple green sash around her waist. She had on only black and green stripped footed leggings and no shoes. "It's for Charlies." She partially murmured into the crook of her arm.

Smiling to himself, Pickles was glad to see his daughter acting like a normal child. No tantrums over losing her mother or acting out. So far, the only complaint was that she tried to wander away from her bodyguard when they went shopping. He sat on the floor beside her and watched her. He knew that he wasn't around when she was growing up, that they met again for the first time since Allison was born just over twenty-four hours ago, three years after she was born herself. Even if he wasn't around much he made sure that he kept in contact with her mother for her sake.

"Pick-Pick." Samantha turned her bright clover green eyes at her father handed him another paper. Over her stood a Klokateer stoically, watching him expectantly for his next set of orders. Looking at the paper briefly, he passed it back to the worker.

"Naht my problem. Give it to Stella." Passing the paper to the blonde-haired woman behind him, Star left with the Klokateer quickly. Resuming his daughter watching he felt slightly at ease. Nothing, he felt, could wreck that day. They all sat around lounging and watching the kids. The chill mood was finally broken when Murderface came in and announced that Nathan was nowhere on any of the level's he checked.

"Schee, normally around thisch time we would've gone and played pool but, yeah…he juscht nowhere to be found." Tapping a couple of cue sticks against his shoulder he looked at them impatiently for an answer. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged saying they didn't know.

"I know where Uncle Nat'an be."

The adults looked down at Samantha and saw that she was still coloring. She stopped and placed her hands under her chin, swinging her feet back and forth in the way children do. "Well?" Sitting up she let Toki help her dust off the red glitter that clung all over her front. The more they brushed, the more found its way on to her so they just left it. Grabbing her father's hand, she led him down the hall.

On the walk down Pickles was amazed at how his daughter waved playfully at the various Klokateer's and how many knew her name in return, some even nodded at Kelly and two, obviously women, cooed at Allison even going as far as to play with her curly blonde hair before Murderface glared at them to keep it moving. They quickly offered apologies at them and quickly left.

Behind them Skwisgaar and Toki trailed casually, talking to each other. Toki held Allison carefully under Kelly and Pickles watchful eyes, and had her wave and babble at Skwisgaar in Norwegian. She clearly enjoyed it as she started babbling in gibberish at him for real. Cracking a wry smile, he took her from Toki and held her in the air above his shoulders as his rhythm counterpart did earlier that morning.

Hearing her let out a squeal of laughter the other two adult in the group turned around. Previously that day Kelly had dressed Allison in a grey romper that matched the Swede guitarist pants perfectly and left her natural curly hair pigtail free, on her feet she wore a set of matching booties quickly knitted that morning by herself personally. Smiling at them, she and Pickles turned and started walking again side by side smiling to themselves.

Passing the room they all slept in last night and more Klokateer's they came to a large sitting room looking out into the sky. Lying down on one of the couches was Nathan. He was stretched out on a long circular couch that took up half of the room. His long hair fell off the side and grazed the floor. Looking up when they walked in he waved at Samantha.

Slipping her hand from her fathers, she skipped over to Nathan and whispered something into his ear. The two went back and forth playfully and softy before Murderface cleared his throat 'accidentally'. Nathan whispered something to Samantha causing her to giggle. Getting up, he patted her head awkwardly and waved to Murderface, letting him know he was ready for their game.

"Finally! I knew you forgot, you always forget since you're a schore loschr." He handed Nathan a cue and followed him out the room the both telling the other how fast and bad they were going to lose.

Pickles walked further into the room and picked Samantha up to saddle her on his knees to look out the window and the blue expanse of ocean below them. He figured they were in the cockpit because there was a set of stairs that led up to an upper level. Pointing that out he saw Toki dart up the stairway dragging Skwisgaar with him after handing Allison back to Kelly.

Setting Samantha down he watched her inspect every part of the room they were in critically. Turning back every so often, she flashed her father a smile and continued. The only interruption was a Klokateer bringing her art material and other various playthings at his request. As soon as the Klokateer came back, she hugged his legs tightly in thanks.

Before her glitter even reached the floor, she was off to the other side of the room where they could see her but not her drawing. He felt Kelly curl into his side and stretch out on the couch with Allison. "So…What do ya think?" he felt her shake her head and laugh. Shifting Allison to lay on her back, she answered him.

"You were always gahna be somebody Pick. You never stopped going out there. You left home and never looked back. You came home after Sam you were still the same, minus some hair though," she reached up and swatted at some of the dreads covering his head. "But when you said you were joining a death metal band- lemme tell you- Karen was naht happy. And when you actually got signed and left for good, well, one of us was behind you and it wasn't her."

They watched Samantha awhile longer before Markell walked in with Marquis, both in their Klokateer uniforms. Right away Samantha was up and hugging them around the legs. "Okay okay, let go Sammy. We just stopped in to say bye before we started our shift." Markell patted her hair softly and slipped his hood on his head. Instantly his demeanor changed and he was just another gear. Bowing to Pickles, he left the room. After awkwardly saying his goodbyes to Samantha, Marquis did the same and left to catch up with his cousin so they could start their shift.

Samantha told her aunt and father she was going to find Murderface and Nathan and that she'll be back later. Taking a Klokateer by the hand they led he to them leaving Pickles and Kelly with Allison. She let the Klokateer pick her up and carry her on his hip as they navigated the dark hallway. Laying her head on his broad shoulder, she asked his name.

"13."

"Charlie gave you to me?" She peered up at the hooded man and felt his answer before he voiced it. His deep voice vibrated across her as he gave her an affirmative. Laying her head on his shoulder, she waited until they came to a door. Setting her down on her feet and straightening her dress, he announced his presence to the other set of guards on the other side of the door.

Once they were inside Samantha ran to the pool table in the back of the dark room and had Murderface set her on top. Sending a smile up to him and Nathan she asked who was winning before Nathan told her they hadn't even started yet.

The room wasn't big but it was comfortable. The red tinted widows bathed the room with a soft glow and caused the glasses on the bar to the side to shine slightly. The wall behind them was lined completely with cue sticks and some in cases. There was a card table to the side and other than those three items the room was bare.

After seeing that she wasn't going to fall off the table Murderface set himself up for his first shot. Before she could blink all the balls had scatted on the table and somehow nowhere near her. Eagerly she watched the game, only chastised once by Murderface when she tried to take one of the balls in motion. They played games back to back with only bathroom breaks in-between, both focusing intensely.

They finally stopped when the Klokateer that dropped Samantha off told them that it was time for dinner. Number 13 picked Samantha up and held her the same way while waiting for the two band members to finish their game quickly. Letting out a loud yarn she had the Klokateer's attention on her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Nathan glanced at them a moment and lead the way out the room.

On the way to the dining room they woke up Pickles and Kelly from where they had fallen asleep on the couch. Next to Kelly was a note from a simply numbered 2 that stated they had took Allison down to the dining room with Toki and Skwisgaar. Stretching, Pickles cracked his back and helped Kelly up. He attempted to take his nodding daughter from her impromptu human pillow but decided against it when he sensed the protectiveness rolling off the guard in waves when he got to close. Shrugging his shoulders, they left the room and continued on to their destination.

In the large room Star was already feeding Allison with Toki, the both of them covered in red goop. Smiling, they waved them over and went back to trying to get her to eat. Skwisgaar sat next to Toki and a good ways away from the fussy food-flinging child. On the far side of the table, Charles sat with his head in one hand and an untouched bowl of liquid in front of him.

Waving off both Pickles and Nathan's stares he fiddled with his soup a trifle longer before leaving it untouched. They both pulled up a chair next to him and waited to for their food. Instead of a broth like Charles, they were served large bowls of spaghetti to which Nathan questioned.

"Shut up and eat it Nathan. Its naht ghanna kill you." Pickles had already dug into it, the sauce mingling in the red of his goatee. Poking at mass of sauce and noodles, he relented and finally ate some grimly. It wasn't gourmet and looked like something Toki rather eat than him but it was food. He fiddled with it a while longer before he felt somebody smack him on the arm.

"Words of advice: If the kids see you play with the food, they play with the food. If they start, I WILL have you give them a bath tonight. Now eat." Looking down he saw Charles brandish a spoon at him menacingly. Staring him in the eyes he ate his food quickly and pushed it away. He licked the sauce off his mouth and out the corner of his eye saw a less drowsy Samantha do the same.

"Are YOU going to stop being childish and just come back? Or do I have to-" Nathan didn't get to finish as a voice floated through the room and announced that they would be landing sometime around dawn. Leaving his dish behind Charles nodded to everyone and left the room. Pickles threw his hands up and shook his head. "Don't make that face it's your fault too. You're the one who brought up the Stockholm flight after all these years."

"YER the one that started the whole thing!" The two kept at it until they were practically shouting in the others face. Everyone looked at times to see them stop then start all over again. One by one, they finished their meals and left the two to their argument. During the time they were eating their dessert Samantha had climbed onto Toki's lap and was sharing a overly large slice of cake with him. They were the only ones left beside the other two and the Klokateer's by the door. Finally it seem that both 'adults' had enough of their arguments and stormed out the room in opposite directions.

They waited until the two were gone for a while before nodding to the ones watching them. Peeling off their hoods, Markell and Marquis flopped next to them when another set of Klokateer's took their places by the doors. Smiling Mark took the piece of cake offered to him by Toki off the fork and smiled. They all sat in silence, no words were needed, watching the night sky go by.

"Toki," Samantha tugged on his shirt to grab his attention, "Whats Swedens like?" Leaning her head on his chest he told her what he could. He toyed with her curls lightly told her why they were going there also. She listened silently and was smiling at the end.

"So I won't be by mahself an' Alli?" She was positively excited about meeting the twins in the morning until Markell told her that only they were picking them up.

"Naht cool. If Charlie says I can go can I?" Before any of them could stop her Samantha ran out the room and up to the room Charles was staying in. Knocking on the door quickly she rocked on her heels until he answered the door. Before he could ask what was wrong she shot her question at him.

Charles stood over her thinking for a moment and told her to go ask her father but he didn't see the harm in it. She shouted a quick thank you over her shoulder as she went in search for her father. Before he could close his door his nephews, Toki, and a large Klokateer ran past him after Samantha. He waited a few more moments and a soaking wet Pickles and Kelly ran by chasing a naked two year old with bubbles still in her hair. He waited again and Skwisgaar wandered seemingly aimlessly by him, hands in his pocket and his X-plorer on his back, he paused midstep to nod at him. Charles nodded to him and slunk back into his room.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Nathan was sitting on the sofa in the room watching NASCAR a large screen television. He was in here when Charles came back from his bath and he didn't feel like kicking him out yet. His long black Indian hair was pulled over one shoulder and a can of cold beer rested in the hand not holding the remote.

"Pickles children are loose. Are you ready for the Skwigelf twins yet?" Charles got back under the covers if the bed and picked up a discarded book he left on the bed before turning the lamp next to him on. He adjusted it so that it didn't disturb Nathan and they lapsed back into silence.

During the night Charles had gotten up nearly every half hour before all the conflicts were resolved around midnight to placate everybody who came to his door. If it wasn't Pickles it was Toki, if it wasn't Kelly or Star it was his nephews. Charles felt the bed dip dramatically and turned over to glare at Nathan. He shoved his large form but he didn't even budge. He continued his onesided match with Nathan until he gave up and scooted to the far side of the heated bed.

"Just stay over there."

Nathan stayed on his side of the bed until he was sure that Charles was absolutely asleep and crept out of the room. Not everybody was still asleep and a quick peek into the kitchen confirmed that Murderface was up and talking to Star deeply. Passing them on Nathan peeked into Pickles room and saw him with Kelly and the girls fast asleep, he quickly passed them on too only stopping to throw the blanket back the them as it had fallen on the floor. Even though the aircraft was heated, a draft still traveled through often. More than once they had came off the Dethcopter with a slight cold.

He saw Skwisgaar and Toki fast asleep in their shared room, Markell and Marquis dead asleep in theirs. Seeing that everyone was in their rightful place he went back to his own room to wait out the last hours of the flight. By the time the plane landed Nathan was out cold and didn't hear a thing.

Lost

Serveta agreed to meet them reluctantly. She really didn't want to give up her grandchildren, however when asked about Skwisgaar she said the two were different topics. They met at her home in a clearing by the forest surrounding her home. Charles agreed to take Samantha since the fresh air would do her good and brought only his nephews, 13, and the two guitarist.

Charles watched as Pickles bundled his daughter up tightly and smiled when she jumped to plant a kiss on his cheek causing him to nudge her towards her Klokateer embarrassedly. He checked over his nephews to make sure they each was bundled warmly and finally checked his self over before they climbed onto a smaller jet to take them to the home.

All the way there, Skwisgaar kept fidgeting until Toki slapped his long legs sharply causing him to yelp in pain. A small fight broke out between the two until Charles barked at the two to stop and sit on opposite sides of the plane. The two were dressed in the same coats from the initial flight to Tomahawk and both wore thick black turtlenecks. Skwisgaar wore his hair in a low ponytail and was forced into a hat by Kelly that morning before they left. The white bomber hat had even whiter fur on it while Toki had brown fur and a black hat.

When the plane landed Toki and Samantha were the first ones out into the snow while the other struggled with Skwisgaar who refused to step foot of the plane until 13 tossed him into the snow at Charles orders. Markell told the two that they can play in the snow after thye fetch the twins so they could hurry up. Marquis stayed close to his uncle and stepped in his footsteps closely. When they got to the front door Toki knocked loudly and bounced on the balls of his feet as the sharp sound of heels clacked on the other side of the door.

The door opened slowly and Toki beamed brightly at Serveta who smiled back. She wore a white sweater dress and red heels with a small black belt around her waist. The smaller of the two embraced the other tightly and pinched his cheek.

**/s/"Toki, you've gotten so big since the last times I saw you."/s/ **Her soft voice was laced with the soft touch of warmth as she addressed the rhythm guitarist. She greeted the others and her warm look wilted when she saw the cold look Skwisgaar gave her. They were ushered into the small living room and the sounds of fast piano playing drifted from deep within the house. Markell leaned against the wall and looked at the small pictures adorning the wall.

Many of a younger Serveta and a few of a young Skwisgaar but a vast majority of the two twins they came to pick up. The more he looked at the wall the more Charles saw why the former beauty queen was reluctant to give them up. She loved them the way she never loved her own son. When she left into the other room he heard the piano stop abruptly and a loud cry go up before a thundering set of footsteps came down the hall.

To say the twins looked like their father was an understatement. The three of them looked like exactly clones of each other except for the Toki like eyes. When they appeared into the room they made a beeline for Toki while Skwisgaar pressed as close to the wall as he was able to go. They hugged Toki hard with tears in their eyes and planted kisses all over his face. They stopped when Toki pointed to Skwisgaar and whispered something in their ear. They looked at their sire with curiousty and only Freya went forward.

Freya pure blonde hair was longer than her twins, going past her shoulders, and she walked confidently over to Skwisgaar and looked up at him with her hands on her hips. The two eyed the other up, neither backing down until Skwisgaar scoffed.

**/s/You is our father right?/s/**

A terse nod.

**/s/Okay./s/**

That was all the warning Skwisgaar got before she launched herself at his legs smiling happily. She looked back at her brother who was obviously the more timid of the twins and motioned for him to come over. Freyr saddled closer to Toki and hid in his leg shaking his head. She ignored her brother and pointed to the other in the room. Pulling on Skwisgaar's pants legs she make the universal motion to be picked up. When Skwisgaar didn't comply she hopped on his leg and made motions to climb him.

**/s/ Introduce us or I will climb you father./s/**

He awkwardly picked his daughter up, not at all surprised at her bossiness, and pointed at her. "This ams Freya." He pointed to his son behind Toki and did the same. "That crybabies is Freyr." He passed his daughter to Markell and went deeper into the house after asking his mother where their bags were. He pulled Toki and the Klokateer beside Charles with him but let the twins go play out in the snow with 13 watching them.

Clearing his throat Charles made sure he had the attention of Serveta before continuing. "Now Ms. Skwigelf, you are not the legal guardian of the twins am I correct in understanding this?" Serveta nodded and Charles continued. He took out a stack of papers and scanned them briefly, looking up at her occasionally. "It says that their maternal aunt is-"

"Was. She is beings dead now."

He made motion for her to continue. Serveta bit her lip and twisted a handkerchief in her lap. "Freyr says she fells downs a flight of stairs. It was an accident rest assured Mr. Offdensen!" Serveta was twisting the small cloth faster before she continued. "The aunt only hads them for a couple of months before I took them with me. It was for the better. They've never been happier truly. They have everythings they need Mr. Offdensen." She looked down at her lap and Charles saw a black drop of running mascara fall on her handkerchief.

"Don'ts takes them away for me…"

A loud bang was heard and the two adults saw Skwisgaar standing over a heavy suitcase, his dark blue eyes smoldering. He stared at his mother coldly and stormed out of the small house, slamming the door so hard a picture of the twins hugging a smiling Serveta fell off of the wall. Serveta rushed to the picture, being mindful of the glass, and picked it up.

Showing the picture to Charles she smiled sadly. "They ams all I really have." She stared out the window at her son who was running back to the jet. "Skwisgaar…I never gave him the attentions he deserved." Charles looked at the picture and placed it on the table with one of his all-knowing smiles. "The twins will be in capable hands Ms. Skwigelf. They will have each their own body guard like Samantha, the little girl playing with your grandchildren, has. They can call or visit you anytime as long as it doesn't interfere with their studies. In addition to that you have the option of naming their primary guardian at Mordhaus.-"

"Toki." With a set look on her face she repeated herself when Charles asked a second time. With a heavy heart, she signed away her rights over the twins. Together with Charles she sat and watch all of their clothes and other minimal belongings filter from the house and when the final item was mover she could feel the emptiness of it fully once more.

She shook Charles hand, and hugged and kissed her grandchildren goodbye, having explained what was happening earlier that day. Giving Toki a firm hug and another affectionate pinch on the cheek, she made sure they were all on the jet before closing the door slowly. Turning to her now empty house, Serveta turned off all the lights and shut herself in the large room were the twins slept for nearly three years and fell to the floor against the wall.

Different

Freyr looked up his father through blond lashes and unconsciously sunk further away from him into Toki's side. He knew that was his father but couldn't bring himself to go anywhere near him. Next to him, he heard Toki talking to him softly about their new home. He was sad to leave his grandmother but couldn't bring himself to lift his head to pay more attention to Toki.

There were a lot of things he couldn't do. His sister could do anything however. She always had eyes on her. She was the golden one. The one that never let anything stop her. The star, just like their father. She even looked more like him their aunts would swear when they actually let them stay up and watch one of their concerts. His grandmother always told him he was more like his father than his sister could ever hope. She told him that his father was gentle and understanding when he wanted to be but had a cruel tongue. He figured that at least a small part of him was apart of him was his father.

Different

Freya stared at her father with a mix of awe and curiosity from her wide blue eyes and longed to be closer to him. It wasn't that she didn't love Toki, and she did, it was that here was the man the villagers always compared her and her brother to right in front of her. She'd miss her grandmother but she wanted to know the man naught a yard form her.

She was the brave twin, the stronger twin, the rejoiced twin, the perfect twin as her aunts told her growing up. She rather be in the spotlight and soak it all up like their father. They were perfect in every way. Her brother just didn't understand it just yet. She knew that she had power. She used it pushing her aunt down a flight of stairs when she badmouthed her Norwegian blood by putting Toki and her mother down. She was a fierce person and she used it. She was only like her father in looks but unlike his passiveness, she had a fierce and hot blood in her.

Homeward

When they walked back into the large aircraft Kelly and Star was waiting for them still in their pajama's. Kelly wore a indigo nightie under a black robe with her fast becoming trademark indigo teashades and Star wore a black button up set with fuzzy slippers. Both looked as they had just gotten out of bed and smiled at the newcomers. Star told Charles that he had business to take care of in his office and he went off in that direction immediately.

"Hay-lo dere kids."

Freya smiled up at Kelly brightly while her brother stood with his head down staring at the floor. Freya shoved him roughly and he looked up with a forced timid smile. Kelly clucked her tongue and without vocalizing it Freya knew she had done wrong. She said something to Toki in Swedish and he frowned at her disapprovingly. Looking up at her father was futile as he only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

**/s/Fine. Sorry./s/**

Freyr looked ready to accept it but still said nothing. He just walked past them all and into the Dethchopper. He kept walking and turning corners until he saw the large man dressed in black wearing a hood following him.

**/s/ Yes…?/s/**

The man didn't speak to him but kept following him and opening doors he couldn't reach. He found he didn't mind. The two kept walking around in an easy silence and Freyr forgot all about the hard shove his twin gave him that was sure to bruise like all the others later on in the day.

Toki apologized to Kelly and Star but they told him it was no problem. All four adults looked at Freya who stared back defiantly. Until Samantha came bounding in covered in snow and had the two blondes help her out of her coat and boots while she told them of the snowball fight her and the Offdensen cousins had. Freya tried to follow what the older girl was saying but found she couldn't understand her.

**/s/TOKI! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!/s/**

Toki looked down in shock at the normal cheery child who face was slowly raising in color from her inability to communicate with the other. Skwisgaar looked interestedly at his daughters temper. Kelly and Star just waited for her to cool off. When her face returned to it's normal peach complexion Star picked her up and lead them out the room. Samantha waved at Freya from her perch on Kelly's hip and she happily returned the wave. That was something she could understand.

In the rec room Pickles and Nathan was in the hot tub watching the Discovery Channel when everybody walked in. Samantha ran to her father but stopped when Nathan yelled at her to stop running because it was wet. Pickles ruffled her hair and both him and Nathan turned to look at the twins to only find half of the set.

"Where's the other one? You can't have twins without the other half you know."

True to only him and their drummer, Nathan had a soft spot for children. He was excited when he hear that the twins were finally picked up and that Charles was picking his son up at the airport that moment. Samantha and Allison were amusing and acted much like Pickles in how they devoured four boxes of cinnamon buns with Pickles and Kelly earlier that morning. A box apiece he figured. Where did a two and five year old put that much sugar without barfing, though it was more like a whole half a box for them as their father and aunt finished the other half of the boxes.

The large lead singer and his smaller companion both turned fully in the hot tub to get a better look at the twin. Freya was put down and led over to Nathan by Toki happily, bouncy even. Toki had put her hair into neat pigtails and straightened out her white corduroy dress with a cream cable knit turtle neck sweater underneath, before they had came into the room Toki had straightened up her white stockings and dusted off her snow boots to clean her appearance up further. She smiled at them and introduced herself, the only part they understood was 'Freya'.

Taking note of her outfit Nathan stifled a deep sigh. He saw that wearing all white a Skwigelf thing or at least a Skwigelf thing for children. Maybe a rule to live by in Serveta Skwigelf home. He didn't question it but gave Toki a nod towards her outfit to which he shrugged. Looking at her once more he nodded, she looked to be an okay kid. Hearing the doors open a small voiced yelled out Toki's name and he saw her smile falter then smooth into a dead gaze at the wall behind his head.

Freyr was scooped up by Toki and he told him about all the different Klokateer's he saw on his short walk through the aircraft. He quieted when Toki shushed him gently and introduced him to Nathan and Pickles. Instead of clinging to Toki like when he met his father, Freyr popped his thumb in his mouth and looked at the two in the tub. Sizing them up in his mind really. Freyr prized himself on being a thinker and not as quick jump like his twin.

"Hellos…"

To say the adults were shocked that Freyr knew some basic English was an understatement. They were actually quite happy that he paid attention to the small things around him that were being said. Unused to vast amounts of praise from someone other than Toki or his grandmother Freyr huddled himself into Toki arms much to Nathan and Murderface's disapproval.

"No! We don't raise shy people in Dethklok. Not brutal!"

Toki and the girls snapped at Nathan and when he tried to leave the tub Toki kicked him back in causing most of the water to splash out. Pickles climbed out and poured out the rest of the drink in his hurricane glass. He patted Freyr on his head on his way out the room. As he was walking out Charles walked in with his nephews and a small bundle on his hand.

"Why is the floor wet?"

Every adult pointed at Nathan and Charles wasn't surprised. With Star's help he got the bundle halfway out of the snowsuit and when he removed the hat a mop of nearly black brown hair came out. When the rest was removed a mini Offdensen was sucking his thumb and back at Charles side. Both Toki and Kelly ran over to coo at him to Charles dismay before he let out a yarn.

Swinging his son on his hip Charles gave them a very brief introduction.

"Everybody this is Alexander. he'll see you later after he sleeps off the jet lag and I'll see you all when I catch up on some much needed paperwork. Star?" Star waved goodbye to the room and followed Charles out the room making the transition from caretaker to secretary flawlessly after days on her new job.

"Sche's scho hot…"

Everybody attention shot to Murderface and he shrugged. The both of them spent her few nights here talking late in the kitchen and she was a historical war and militia tactics minor. Combine the two and you have hours of conversation and debate between the two of them. She wasn't put off by his lisp or appearance and actually sought him out after the first night they talked in the kitchen.

"Sch's hot!"

Kelly gathered up Allison and set her in a playpen before taking the twins by the hand. She helped them out of their boots and set them on the sofa with Samantha who was watching the Discovery Channel intensely. The twins sat on either side of her and watched the show. They didn't know what they were watching be was fascinated nonetheless. Before anyone could blink they were all out like a light.

End

Hours later they were shaken and told that lunch was ready. They were each carried by a Klokateer, Samantha sleepily protesting until 13 picked her up, and they were taken to the dining room. Bowls of tomato soup and a large plate of grilled cheese were placed in front of them and they dug in. the language barrier taken down with points and gestures used to get the request across. Halfway through the meal they noticed that Alexander was sitting across from them silently eating his lunch.

"Hey!"

Alexander head snapped up and he gazed frightfully at the trio in front of him. Samantha's curls were all over the place and the twins blond hair stuck up at odd angles. Freyr shyness seemed to have left him since the adult weren't around but wasn't as loud, personality wise, as the girls. They all sent him smiles of varying degrees and introduced their selves.

"I'm Samantha."

"I ams Freya."

"And I ams…Freyr."

Smiling to himself Alexander gave his name back and like his male counterpart stayed silent while the Samantha helped the Scandinavian twins understand English in her heavy Yooper accent.

They each were excited to see their new home and glad to have made friends and gain family in return.

**AUTHOR EDIT 10/10/10**

I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that the whole ending was missing from this until today -is a VERY BAD AUTHOR-

Hopefully everything loaded this time , which it did if you can now read the end and this note.

Once again I am extremely sorry!


End file.
